Let It Be
by Rosie.sound
Summary: Some strange pairings but this is me :) hope you enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

"Guess what?!" A person said running into the kitchen to their daughter who was reading a magazine

"What now?" the girl said looking up at him, annoid about being disturbed.

"As of September your looking at the new headteacher of Waterloo Road in Glasgow"

"Oh that school that's run by the money spending freak?"

"eh! That's enough missy!"

"well it's true"

"Look you finish your PGCE in july, I can take you on when I start"

"Fine fine okay, if it gets me a job then im cool with it"

"Cut the attitude and act 23"

"Whatever…you know granddads very ill right"

"Don't talk to me about him"

"Well its about time you cared for your dad, bury him alive 15 years ago or not, its about you cared…his got 3 months to live"

"Good the soon we get rid of him the better"

"that's my granddad" the girl snapped at her dad "Im the only one who cares for him, its about time you did too, its not as if we have to move is it!"

"No alright I will stop going on"


	2. Chapter 2

September soon came.

"Dad im driving myself"

"that wont be necessary"

"Look the last thing I want is to be seen getting out of your car, I look older than I am, they'll proberby think im going out with you I'd rather die then turn up in your car"

"thanks for the vote of no confidence"

"well, ill see you later" she said walking out to the car and getting in.

Micheal sighed packing his laptop case and soon leaving.

Nikki was sat in the staffroom reading a book.

"You must be nikki then?" Tom smiled sitting down

"now that would be telling" she smiled

"Tom Clarkson semi-deputy and English Teacher"

"Nikki Boston, your new head of English, here to kick the English teachers into shape" Nikki smiled "Hope you're an easy target"

"That Boston you will have to find out"

"Will i…Get me a coffee please im dying for a drink and we don't want a bad complaint on the first day do we now" Nikki smiled sweetly

"No, that would be because your trying to test me, you don't even like coffee"

"How the hell did you know" Nikki smiled

"I have eyes in the back of my horns" Tom smiled

Nikki giggled "No seriously?"

"As deputy I read your file…pretty interesting to be honest, offered an alternative to a midsummer nights dream" Tom laughed

"How much do you know?"

"Everything about your teaching and your likes and dislikes"

"That's alright then" Nikki smiled

"Nikki would you like to go out for a drink sometime"

"Wow talk about jumping into my knickers!" Nikki giggled

Tom laughed "No as mates"

"We shall have to see"

Micheal came into the staffroom "Good morning everyone…im Micheal Byrne your new headteacher Nothing really this morning, just sian can I see you in my office in 5 please"

Sian nodded. Both Micheal and Sian walked down to the office, sian shut the door.

"Hey you" Sian smiled

"Hey yourself ive missed you"

"Long time no see"

"I know right, how have you been?"

"Ive been alright yeah yourself?"

"Yeah good, you married still?"

"No that was complicated, Jez went off for a bit and then we kinda just split after he found out I wasn't at coferances every other weeked in Glasgow but actually with you…im so glad you excepted the job"

"Im glad too" Micheal said going over to her putting hair behind her ears "I love you sian"

"Micheal" Sian said holding his hands down from her face "Im just recovering from jez…please give me time"


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki was in her classroom teaching.

Tom was on his way down to micheal.

"Micheal, tom Clarkson semi deputy"

"Hiya tom, you alright"

"Yeah just thought I'd introduce myself, im like the new head of English"

"Are you now?"

"Yeah shes a tough cookie that one"

"Yeah, shes an excellent teacher newly qualified, so be nice tom"

Tom chuckled "No I like her were going out for a drink later"

"You what? Talk about jumping in the knickers"

"what do you mean by that?"

"Just don't hurt her tom, shes a good teacher I cant lose her"

"you wont"

"You have got to be serious, Janeece"

"Yes Mr byrne" Janeece said coming into the office

"Why have you made me a coffee, I don't drink coffee I asked for tea"

"Sorry sir, I thought you said coffee"

"Just change it"

Tom rolled his eyes walking out as he passed sian on the way out. Sian walked in.

"You alright sian?"

"Yeah been thinking about that drink offer"

"Oh yeah?"

"I will come but just one drink and a catch up"

"deal"

It was now the evening and micheal and Sian were in the pub. Nikki and Tom were out clubbing.

"Glass of wine for the lady" micheal smiled picking up the bottle

"Yes please" Sian returned the smile

"So how are things then?"

"Stressful, madi is living with me now, she hates her mom and dad and I'm all she has"

"Hey that's alright, she's a very good young girl"

"I know that but it's stressful when she does have a moment"

"I know welcome to parenthood"

"What you know?" Sian smiled

"Have a 23 year old daughter" micheal smiled

"Mr Byrne I ever thought you were one for children"

"23 years ago, she's a gobby cow I tell you"

Sian laughed "you know maybe me and you could work out"

"What seriously"

"Yes but slowly"

Micheal smiled as Sian leant in and captured his lips

Meanwhile, nikki and Tom were absolutely bladdered!

Tom smiled dancing with nikki. Nikki was falling over everywhere laughing and joking.

"Think we better get you home"

"Nights still young" she slurred as she fell

Tom lifted her up "home time come on"

"Your so comfy" nikki slurred leaning on his shoulder her arms going around him

Tom got her outside and leant against a wall as he phoned a taxi. Nikki was leaning against Tom as she looked her eyes caught Tom. She tried to stand up but fell into him again this time thought here lips connected.

Tom responded just as drunk as she was

Finally the taxi pulled up they staggered in and began kissing again. They got back to toms house and went upstairs where the nights events began.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning nikki woke we a throbbing headache.

"What happened last night" Tom asked looking at Nikki

"I think we got a bit wasted…and made love"

"Ah…erm…"

"Its fine, but in future can we continue with a slower relationship" Nikki asked holding her head

"Yeah cause" Tom smiled

"Im gonna be sick, eyes over there" Nikki said as she got up and ran to the bathroom, of course tom looked all over.

Meanwhile Micheal was really annoid, his daughter had gone out last night with some boy from university and yet she hadn't come home. He was gonna be so annoid at her when he got to school.

Soon enough Micheal was in the staffroom where his daughter was taking paracetemol. He got her in the corner and questioned her

"And where were you last night"

"out"

"With who"

"A boy im 23 dad leave me alone" The daughter said going and sitting down

Micheal sighed "Right everyone, can we keep an eye on the uniform please"

"Yeah because that's all important…Look the kids are having a bench competition today okay, collapsed timetable all day with a prize of £3000 for the winning group, so lessons are cancelled"

"says who?" Micheal asked

"Says me Lorraine Donnagon!"

Nikki rolled her eyes "so we are here because?"

"As chaperones and to support and help the kids out alright, I want this to be the first of many competitions I run for the kids"

Nikki rolled her eyes "looks like a good day to be spending doing teacher work" she smiled winking at tom. Tom smiled

"Right theres nothing else them im off to my office"

"More like to sulk" Lorraine smiled as he walked out

Micheals daughter giggled.

Sian went after micheal.

"That's your daughter?"

"Yupp"

"Oh micheal…come on darling lets go to your office"

They both walked in.

"Don't take any nonsence from her she is 23"

"yes but living under my roof sian"

"Shes young micheal"

"I know that sweetheart" He said walking over to her holding her hips and slowly capturing her lips as sian's hands rested on his chest. Both broke off

"I love you micheal"

"Sorry to spoil the party" Lorraine said coming in making them both spring apart

Both sighed

"Sorry, but this isn't the place for tonsil tennis, micheal we need to compare diaries"

"Right okay"

Sian sighed walking out

…

Soon enough the benches were made and they were left in the hall for lunchtime. Nikki and Tom went to check out the competition.

They both walked in hand in hand and sat on a really comfy bench that Harley had made. Nikki and Tom captured each others lips.

"I love you tom"

"Well waterloo road is full of love today come on kids"

Nikki and tom stood up smiling.

"I think you've all done brilliantly on these benches and they will all be used in the playground outside of school" Lorraine smiled "But runners up are Scout and Phoenix and First place is Harley and Emily" Lorrained smiled presenting the check as a cheer ran out across the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 3 weeks later, both couples were going really strong. It was a night. Micheal and his daughter were watching tv.

"You okay?" Micheal asked

"fine" she snapped

"your just really snappy"

"Bad PMT alright" she sighed although it was completely the opposite

"for two weeks?" Micheal asked

"Like you would understand"

"will you stop snapping at me, im trying to be a dad"

"look you cant help me with things like this, this is where I need mom"

"Yours moms dead sweetheart"

"don't remind me, I miss her so much"

"eh, you have your ole dad"

She stood up "but your horrible, your evil to me, you hate me and wish I was out of your life"

"No I don't your my daughter"

she sighed "im going to the loo"

"You sure your not going to your bedroom"

"What if I am dad im 23"

"True alright…"

She went upstairs after grabbing a bag out her school bag. She locked herself in the bathroom and got the box out the bag opening it looking at it and then opening the instructions. She breathed out.

She'd done a pregnancy test, after been two weeks late and snappy and her chest feeling tender she knew she had to do something.

She was sat on the edge of the bath the test on the sink. She grabbed a glass of water as her phone received a text.

_Evening darling xx_

_Evening, you alright? Xx_

_Yeah you? Xx_

_Not really…xx_

_Why?xx_

_Im in the bathroom waiting the results of a pregnancy test xx_

_OMG…Is it mine? Xx_

_If im pregnant…yes xx_

The phone fell silent after that text, she picked up the test looking at it. The test came back positive, She'd had a one night stand which turned into a romantic couple…and now she was expecting a baby.

She took the box and everything and went back to her room settling down into bed thinking.

Micheal came upstairs the next morning realising his daughter hadnt moved. He walked in and sat on her bed.

"Hey…you alright?"

"Feel sick"

"How badly"

She threw up all over the floor of her room.

"that badly" Micheal said "Whats going on, please tell me…"

"Promise you wont be annoid?"

"Promise"

"I'm pregnant" she said looking away

"Pregnant!" He screamed "HOW COULD YOU BE SO BLOODY STUPID!"

"Im sorry, we did use protection but it split" she cried

"No your having an abortion"

"No im not"

"Yes you are, get your clothes on your going to school too end of discussion"

She was just in tears. No one would think she was 23 years old and teaching.


	6. Chapter 6

Micheal walked in that morning stressed.

"Whats up with you mate?" Tom asked

"My daughters pregnant alright"

"That's a good thing surely" Tom said

"They don't exactly see eye to eye" Sian said "It will be okay Micheal its her choice"

"That's what worries me"

Lorraine, Tom, Sian and Micheal were in a meeting, nikki walked in.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise"

"Its fine nikki what can we do for you?" Micheal asked

"I need to speak to Lorraine"

"Right…lorraine go on its fine were only talking uniform"

"Alright come on nikki come to a classroom"

They both walked to a classroom.

"Whats up?"

"Did a pregnancy test…its come back positive…" Nikki said

"You aswell?"

"What?"

"Micheals daughter is also pregnant…are you keeping it?"

"I need to talk to tom first but I would like too"

"Well if you do that's three women he has to cope with pregnant"

"What you are too?"

"Yeah…im yet to tell him"

"Ouchy…" Nikki smiled "so maternity is okay"

"Cause it is no worries, good luck, we do this together"

"too right"

Nikki smiled walking off

The meeting was over and sian and micheal were left in the office.

"Calm down sweetheart, its not the end of the world" sian said massaging his shoulders

"I know I just didn't want it to happen this soon" Micheal sighed

"Micheal you need to let go, shes 23 she can do this"

"I know…I know…I suppose im just been a dad"

"Yeah you care for her that's obvious"

Sian snuggled into micheal who held and comforted each other


	7. Chapter 7

A day later Lorraine walked into Micheal's office "Thought you should be aware me and nikki are taking maternity in 6 months"

"What…" Micheal asked

"You heard"

Micheal got up storming down to the staff room

"YOU!" Micheal said going into Nikki's face

"Get out my face"

"GET OUT NOW!"

"No" Nikki said

"NOW!"

"Micheal…theres no need for this"

Nikki stood up

Sian was watching.

"You better come down to my office in a bit"

"No…you cant make me"

"Micheal…" Sian said

Micheal just sighed walking out

Nikki looked down as a couple of tears fell

"You okay?" Tom asked

"I'm fine, im going to the toilet" Nikki said getting up, sian and Lorraine in hot pursuit. Nikki was in tears in the toilet.

"You alright nikki?" Lorraine asked

"yeah…I'll be okay it just shook me up" Nikki said blowing her nose

Sian put an arm around her "ignore him his in a strop"

Nikki nodded she went back to tom

"Babes im pregnant…"

"Its alright…its okay, do you want the baby?"

Nikki nodded "I would love to have a baby, but I wont do it on my own"

"I'll be with you"

Sian had gone down to micheal

"What the hell is wrong with you nikkis in tears"

"Its doesn't matter sian, sorry im just in a mood today"

"Well keep it to yourself don't take it out on everyone else"

"sian im sorry darling"

Sian just sighed holding his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Later on Nikki was back in the staffroom at lunchtime, micheal came pounding in again.

"Nikki can you come with me please" he asked politely

"No im okay thankyou"

"Nikki…please can you come with me" He said more sternly

"No…"

Micheal came over and grabbed her arm

"Get off me!" Nikki said standing

"Ive booked you in for an abortion, its in half an hour"

"No, Leave me alone"

"You are coming no buts"

"GET OFF ME!" Nikki screamed

"No come on" he said pulling her

"Micheal let her go" Tom said the rest of the staff watched on stunned

"No tom you stay out of this" Micheal said pulling her as she fell onto the coffee table

Nikki held her tummy quickly

"get up you wus!"

"Micheal shes hurt" Tom said helping her up

"Tom im fine honest" Nikki said standing slowly

"See shes a wus"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME" Nikki said through gritted teeth the pain and tears growing

"Awh we gonna cry"

Nikki went up and smacked him round the face "IM 23 DAD…I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE!" Nikki said walking out as she walked out the staffroom she doubled over in pain.

Tom and Lorraine went after her

"Nikki you alright" Lorraine asked

Nikki threw up straight away.

"Tom theres blood in it, think we should get her to the doctor"

"No, theres normally blood its fine, im on medication for it" Nikki said leaning on the wall holding her tummy.

"on a rating of 1 to 10 how bads the pain darling"

"7"

"think you should go to the doctor?"

"no im fine I just need to rest im going home"

"tom go with her alright"

"Nikki, your coming back to mine, I don't want you living with him anymore, I want you to be safe in your home"

Nikki looked at him "you sure josh wont mind?"

"no…come on lets get your stuff and move you into mine alright"

Nikki nodded smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Sian went over to micheal

"What are you doing…" Sian asked

"Sorry I lost it"

"You've lost her now…micheal you cant treat her like that"

"What would you know sian your not a mom!" Micheal snapped walking back to his office

Sian was taken back but she texted nikki

_You alright? X_

_Fine, just got a bit of blood and pains, I wont be at home by the time dad gets back…im moving out, well moved out already xx_

_Alright always here for you xx_

_Thanks x_

Nikki was lying on the sofa, tom was with her stroking her hair "hows the pain"

"Painful, tom what if I miscarry because of him"

"Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it, at the moment just relax darling" Tom said kissing her head

"Do you want this baby" Nikki asked holding his hand

"cause I do" Tom smiled

"then we do this" Nikki smiled

...

Sian was over at Micheals.

"Where is that girl?" Micheal said angrily

Sian was messing with her hands

"she always does this"

"Micheal…" sian said

"What?" Micheal asked pacing the living room

"Will you sit down!" Sian said

Micheal was taken back but sians sudden outburst.

"Shes not a little girl anymore micheal, shes 23 and shes moved out, she told me, she had no idea about us two…whats gonna happen when she does"

Micheal sighed "I have no idea"

A bang on the door made them both aware that they were no longer alone.

...

Outside

"Im dead excited I am, I mean this is like the boss's home"

"Calm down"

"Lorraine…what can I do for you?" Micheal opened the door

"Wondered if I could chat with you about this one"

"Is it really necessary right now" Micheal asked

"I was thinking she could be your new PA" Lorraine smiled

Sian came up behind Micheal

"But I can see your obviously busy"

"No Lorraine and its not like that actually"

"Well what ever it is its obviously more important than you, me and the school"

"Look Lorraine…!" Micheal screamed

Sian grabbing his arm, but micheal flinched away hitting her by mistake

"Sian, im sorry darling"

"its fine" Sian said with tears falling down her cheeks "Maybe if you weren't so hostile with women, you wouldn't be alone" Sian said grabbing her bag and leaving

"sian!" Micheal said

"Sonya get in the car and stay there" Lorraine said giving her the keys as she went into the house "Talk to me now"

"Why its my private life and my private time"

"Yeah but its getting in the way with school micheal" Lorraine said writing something on a piece of paper "Go to these people, take your anger out on these alright, everyones leaving your life micheal…just look at your life and your see what I mean…ill see you tomorrow you can interview sonya tomorrow morning" Lorraine said leaving

Micheal sat down on his own in the lounge and sighed as tears fell down his cheek


	10. Chapter 10

Nikki had been asleep on the sofa all night. Josh got up going into the living room.

"Woah" Josh said

Tom grabbed him "come here" He whispered putting him into the kitchen

"What she doin' here?" Josh shouted

"Can you not shout please shes asleep"

"That's not the answer to my queston DAD!"

Tom sighed, nikki heard the shouting and started getting up and changed

"Shes here because she has no where else to live" Tom said

"Then send her to a hostel…why does she have come with us"

"Because she carrying my baby" Tom said as a hand went through his hair

"What? You and her!"

Nikki came up behind Josh with all her bags "Look ill go…" Nikki said

"Don't leave on my account" Josh said

"Your not going anywhere" Tom said "your staying here"

"You should of asked josh first tom" Nikki said

"I know…but it was a spare of the moment thing"

"Its always spare of the moment thing for you dad"

Nikki screamed as she doubled over in pain dropping her bags

"Nikki" Tom said going to her side

"Im fine" she said picking up her bags but she dropped them again

"Your going no where lounge now" Tom said

Nikki had tears falling as she walked with tom and sat on the sofa holding her tummy

"I'm gonna be sick"

Tom got the washing up bowl just in time.

"Dad take her to hospital" Josh said coming in

"Im fine josh" Nikki said

"No your not, your pregnant I know…you need to go to hospital if you've got bad tummy pains like that"

"How do you know so much son?"

"Biology…Miss Diamond"

"Look are you okay to walk to school?"

"Sure dad, make sure shes okay, I'll let Mr Byrne know"

"NO!" Nikki screamed at Josh holding her tummy "sorry"

"Not a good idea, let Miss Diamond know okay, and we'll go from there"

"Yeah alright get well miss" Josh smiled leaving

"Look josh is right love we need to get you checked out"

Nikki nodded as she stood up holding onto tom. Tom got her into car.

_Nikkis not well im taking her to hospital we wont be in Tom x_ he texted sian

Sian picked up her phone and went to Lorraine "look" she said showing her

"Two English teachers down right hope Christine and grantly can handle it, text her back telling her that we hope shes okay"

Sian did so. "Josh came to tell me too, shes been sick this morning and she basically collapsed"

"she'll be okay shes a tough cookie" Lorraine smiled a hand going to her own stomach "Im on my way to the office ill sort micheal"

"Alright"

Lorraine went upto micheal's office

"Right two things firstly, were two English teachers down"

"Why?"

"Nikkis very sick…shes in hospital toms had to take her in this morning"

"Is she alright"

"All we know is that toms taken her because shes been quite poorly this morning"

"Right…"

"I suggest you stay away from them at the moment…and secondly I wont be here this afternoon"

"Why?"

"Because I have a doctors appointment alright, anything else you want to know"

"Yeah why, thought you were okay"

"Fine you want to know what it is micheal…fine…im having an abortion after I mistakenly slept with a man drunk"

"the baby's mine"

"I don't sleep around micheal"

"Sorry to disturb" Sonya bounced in "Would you like a coffee" she beamed

Both looked at sonya

"Nows not a great time" Lorraine said

"Oh, sorry sis" She beamed skipping out

Lorraine bit her lip

"sis?" Micheal asked

"Yeah she is but that's because it's the perfect job for her"

"shes a mental case"

"shes staying because I can afford her end of discussion" Lorraine said walked out


	11. Chapter 11

Nikki was lying on a bed she was having an ultrasound.

"Right okay your baby is okay for a start, it seems you had another baby in there aswell, we need to drain the blood that the baby has left okay"

"I had twins?"

"You did but ones died…its fine your be in for about 36 hours and then your can return to work"

Nikki nodded "will it stop the pains?"

"no the pains will continue for a week but take painkillers"

Nikki nodded "what will you do now"

"The doctors will insert a drain and we will get the bleed under control" The nurse smiled "Your proberbly notice spotting of blood in the next few days that's normal its fine"

Nikki nodded

"I'll leave you both too it"

"Tom im sorry"

"for what"

"For this"

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

"You better phone sian"

"Alright"

Sian was in a meeting with micheal and Lorraine when her phone went off.

"Ive gotta answer this" she said seeing toms name

Both nodded

"Tom, you alright?"

"Yeah nikki's okay, 36 hours they reckon and she'll be out of hospital"

"Whats happened?"

"She did have twins but shes got a very delicate internal bleed where that baby has died so they have to drain that and then she'll be okay she'll just have pains for few days"

"And the other baby?"

"Healthy"

"good, I'll update everyone here, send her our love"

"Will do thanks"

"bye…that was tom" she said putting her phone on the table

"What did he say?"

"Nikkis quite poorly 36 hours in hospital they reckon they've got to drain a dead baby"

"Her baby died"

"Luckily her main one hasn't she had twins" Sian said looking at micheal

"Ill send her some flowers from the school"

"There will be no need, I need to go and see her ill take them" Micheal said

"But micheal is that wise?" sian asked

"your coming with me" micheal said to sian.

"micheal…"

"no buts you are shes needs to be told the truth sian"

Sian nodded

...

That night they both went upto the hospital. Nikki was in a gown with tubes connected to her draining and also drips. Tom was holding nikki's hand

Micheal and Sian walked in holding hands

"Nikki" sian smiled

"hey" nikki smiled sitting up a bit more

Micheal then appeared nikki looked at him and then looked away "im sorry" micheal said

Nikki looked at the hands as she caught eyes

"you two…the whole time sian you've been kind to me, but your shagging my dad…" nikki said looking away from them both "how could you…" nikki said

"nikki its not like that" sian said

"nikki you need to move on from your mom"

"yeah just because you can do it so quickly" nikki said

"what do you mean by that"

"shagging Lorraine donnagon on her funeral day showed it"

"what…"sian said

"Its two months sian, two months since mom died, he shags anyone in skirt"

"Is she joking?" Sian asked dropping hands "please tell me she is"

"No…no more lies alright"

"that's rich coming from you dad…you've proberbly got 200 kids out there"

"nikki stop this…" Micheal said

"Lorraines pregnant funny that"

"she was pregnant" micheal said

"Lorraine was carrying your child…im not hearing this im not" sian said grabbing her bag and walking out going straight round to lorraines "You cow" Sian said smacking her round the face

"woah sian calm down…that is out of order"

"you've been sharing a bed with my boyfriend"

"Can I just clarify that he was my boyfriend for a week and half, and yes we did conceive but I got rid of it today, so If you don't mind"

Sian looked down "sorry" she mumbled


	12. Chapter 12

"its fine, come have a cuppa" Lorraine smiled showing her through "Ill pretend that slap never happened come on talk to me"

"Nikki…shes back in fine spirits"

"Ah, like that is it right" Lorraine smiled getting a bottle of red and two glasses pouring them

Sian smiled

"What she said" Lorraine said sipping the drink

"all about you on her mothers funeral…"

"ah that…we were both drunk to be fair"

Sian nodded "it just upset me and she said micheal shags anything that moves"

"I know, but sian you and micheal click really well together much better than me and him"

Sian nodded "you okay?"

"Look, it was the right decision I know it was, gotta put up with the consequences but im sure it will be okay" Lorraine smiled

Sian nodded "not having much look with men am I" Sian smiled a little

"First jez, then greg but madi copped off with him and now micheal"

"Just go at your pace sian not his, because nikki is right he will shag anything"

Sian laughed a little

"But you're the one he needs to love in the bedroom" Lorraine smiled

Sian went a lobster colour

"Hey, flaunt it" Lorraine smiled

"Hey hey hey" Sonya bounced in

"You alright son?"

"Yeah just fancied a cuppa….but then I noticed the red wine" She smiled

Lorraine smiled pouring a glass "Sian, sonya, sonya, sian"

"Nice to meet ya" Sonya smiled pulling up a seat

"Sonya's micheal's new PA and shes my sister which didn't go down to well"

"I can imagine" Sian smiled taking a sip

"How is nikki"

"Shes alright, in fine spirits as I said"

"its good to hear, so let me get this straight shes micheals daughter and shes the pregnant one"

"yeah" Sian said

"And the baby is toms correct?"

"Im not 100% sure but im gonna say yes"

"Awh wedding bells soon then"

"Don't I think micheal might have a nervous breakdown"

Sonya was fracntically taking notes "Why is he not well?"

Lorraine rolled her eyes at sian who picked there wine glasses up at the same time taking a sip.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day had dawned in Greenock. Sian had had a restless sleep kipping on lorraines sofa. She was up to the smell of bacon. She got changed and went into the kitchen. She had bags under her eyes, and generally looked awful

"Blimey, you alright?" Sonya asked

Sian nodded

Lorraine went over to her "you haven't slept have you?"

Sian shook her head

"It will be alright, nothing a lot of foundation will sort out"

Sian smiled, she wasn't feeling breakfast and just went upto the bathroom where she sorted her make-up.

Soon the three of them were at school.

"Where were you, you dirty stop out" Madi chuckled at sian

"MADI!" Sian screamed "Look sorry"

"Sorry was only making a joke"

"Sorry…I know, ive been at lorraines its been a pretty bad night alright"

"You alright" madi asked

"Fine just a lot of stuff going on nothing for you to worry about darling"Sian fakery smiled

"Talk to me Sian"

"Love madi...don't do it it's not worth it"

"What's the git done now"

"It's nothing"

"Yeah right first he splits up your marriage now your upset...Come on sian"

"It's just stuff madi it's fine" Sian smiled fakely and walked into the staffroom

Lorraine came in "Right regardless of what goes on at home and behind the scenes, that stays at the front door, I want to see happy faces alright!" Lorraine smiled and went and sat by sian "How you feeling"

"Awful…"

"It will be okay"

Micheal came over "Can I speak to you both please in my office"

Both women got up and went with micheal down to the office.

"I want to apologise to you both…Lorraine im really sorry about you being dragged into this, you did the right thing about the baby…im sorry I led you on and im sorry it happened"

"its two consenting adults that were in a relationship"

Micheal nodded "Sian, im sorry that you've heard about it this way, and that I hurt you last night, truth is I truly love you very much"

Sian looked down

"I'm gonna leave you two alone for a bit" Lorraine said leaving

"Sian im so sorry"

"Micheal, it hurts I dunno if I can do this" Sian sniffed

Micheal put her hair behind her ears a hand resting on her cheek "I love you so much" Micheal said wiping her tears away

"Okay…slowly micheal slowly"


	14. Chapter 14

Sian was teaching a science experiment with the Bunsen burners when she froze.

"Miss Diamond"

"Miss!"

Suddenly the whole experiment caught fire. One of the kids push the fire bell. Sian was still froze

"Miss Diamond its on fire!" One of the students said

Sian was frozen all the kids had gone outside.

"Mr Byrne, Its Miss Diamond, the experiment caught on fire shes frozen on the spot we cant get her out"

Micheal ran into the school and into her room "SIAN!" He said seeing she had collapsed he got her out the room and outside on the floor of the playground.

Sian came round coughing

"you alright?"

"yeah what happened" she said sitting up a little coughing

"I think you froze when you did a science experiment"

"Im sorry"

"Its fine, you okay?"

"I just want to go home, can I do that?"

"Cause, ill see you tomorrow"

Nikki and Tom were back at home, Nikki lay on the sofa, tom knelt by her kissing her forhead.

"I love you"

"I love you too, I wanna go back tomorrow"

"You sure your okay too?"

"definitely"


	15. Chapter 15

It was 6 weeks later, Nikki and Micheal had barely spoken, but sian and nikki were getting along. Not best buddies but were getting along.

"Right" Lorraine said. Nikki, Sian, Tom and Micheal were sat along with Lorraine. "Welcome nikki to the team, the new pastoral care officer okay…now we have a new student joining us this morning"

Nikki and sian smiled

"We do?" Micheal asked

"Yes straight A student shes moved up here from down south, she is a care child, but I thought a good start here at waterloo road would be great"

"Shes from care?" Sian asked

"Yes that shouldn't be a problem"

"No its not"

"But shes a straight A student, her names Holly Mitchell"

Nikki looked up "Is there a photo of her?"

"Yeah there" Lorraine said passing it her

Nikki looked at the photo "morning sickness" she quickly said running out and going to the toilet where she fell into tears and threw up a little.

Sian ran after her "nik you okay"

"I'm fine just emotional, hormoans are playing up"

"oh right you sure"

"yeah…look im not one to opening up, especially to someone who's shagging my dad"

"Hey! Im not shagging your dad as you put it"

"Give it time" Nikki said walking out

Sian went back to micheal who was now alone. She went over and captured his lips "I love you so much"

"I was thinking tonight, you could come over to mine"

"micheal can I make one thing clear though"

"what?"

"if we do end up sleeping together you wear protection?"

"if we do then yes" Micheal smiled kissing her

...

Holly Mitchell walked up the stairs she was very skinny, shoulder length brown hair, a bag on her shoulder. Blue eyes with little mascara. Short skirt, shirt and tie with a blazer. She went and knocked on the office door.

"You must be Holly the new bright star student" Sonya smiled

Holly rolled her eyes "yeah"

"were all dead excited to have you on board"

"Clearly"

Micheal came out with sian "You must be Holly"

"Yupp"

"I'm Mr Byrne your headteacher, this is Miss Diamond, your deputy"

Lorraine came through the door "Ah Holly so good to meet you, im Miss Donegan"

"You're the one the carehome staff spoke too"

"that's correct yes"

"Right so heres your timetable" Micheal smiled

"Come on you have me first so I'll take you down to science"

Sian and holly walked down to the classroom

Nikki sat in her office and thought


	16. Chapter 16

Nikki sat in her office and micheal came in.

"how are you now?"

"ive been better" nikki said

"im sorry"

"and so you should be dad, ive lost a child lucky I still have one"

"I know im sorry, hows you and tom" He asked taking a seat

"were great thanks"

"Hows my dad?" He asked looking down to the floor

"how do you think he is? He wants to die dad…my granddad wants me to help him die, I cant do that dad" Nikki said as she cried a little "god my hormoans" she said wiping her tears

Micheal nodded "I'll go and see him"

"you will?"

"I can't have you being upset about this"

"well you should be warned his not the best and not as strong so don't go all guns blazing"

"I won't…how about you how are you"

"im okay"

"how many weeks are you?"

"12…me and tom we have a scan this evening"

"Let me know how it goes yeah"

"I will…"

"Im sorry about everything nikki"

"im sorry too dad" Nikki said going to hug her dad

Micheal held her "Can you except sian as a girlfriend to your dad?"

Nikki nodded

"Thankyou" Micheal smiled

"This baby needs a granddad, dad…sian wont be a grandma, but I have been thinking though"

"What?"

"If sian is really the love of your life apart from mom, then she can become the childs god mother"

"really?"

"yes" she said looking upto the sky as if she was looking upto her mom "you promise me one thing"

"what"

"you don't forget mom"

"never, Lorna your mom, she was a lovely woman, you know she was but the problems with her MS got to her and she killed herself"

"I know I was there"

"I know darling but she wont be forgotton, your mom was a great English teacher, its where you get it from, she'll be looked after up there you know that"

Nikki nodded "I know, I just miss her, I know she went crazy in her last year but I still miss her"

Micheal nodded


	17. Chapter 17

Sian was sitting on Micheals desk waiting for him to return, her skirt rolled up quite far, her hair covering her face and her jacket off.

Micheal walked in giving orders to sonya and came into the office "Is that oka…Wow" Micheal smiled "Sonya im in a meeting no disturbances"

"yes boss"

Micheal shut the door and went over to her "wow…" he said

"I miss you very very much" she said seductively pulling his tie towards her

"ive missed you too very very much" he smiled wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. Sian made the kiss deeper.

"I think we need to christen your new sofa"

"Ooooh now that Mr Byrne sounds like a good plan"

Sian pushed him onto the sofa as she started tugging at his trousers. There lips met and micheal was pulling sians skirt and shirt off.

"Sonya is micheal in I need to give him something" Nikki asked

"His in a meeting" She said

Nikki walked in "told ya it wouldn't be long…" she said looking at sian and walking out slamming the door

Sian looked at the door looking down

"Don't let her get to you babe"

"How can I not shes your daughter"

Micheal rubbed her chest gently "shush baby"

Sian couldn't say anything she was enjoying it too much. "Oh my" sian said

Micheal continued as he dropped his trousers and boxers.

"take me micheal, love me"

Micheal didn't need telling twice and started the event.

Sonya came and knocked on the door "you alright micheal, some strange noises"

"fine sonya" He said moaning slightly

"You sure?"

"Yeah just very busy" He said getting faster

"god that's good" Sian moaned

Soon both of them screamed out each others names. "that was amazing sian" Micheal said

"your telling me I love you micheal"

"I love you too"

"You know what?" Micheal smiled

"What?"

"I would love to have another baby"

"what?"

"yeah you know another child"

"oh yeah yeah" Sian smiled

"What your do it?"

"yeah lets try we can always stop if it doesn't work"

"yeah lets try" Micheal smiled

...

Nikki slammed her way into the staffroom.

"easy, you alright?" Tom asked

"Sick of this place"

"Whats happened"

"that b**ch of a science teacher is currently f**king my dad" Nikki stressed

"Why is that so bad?"

"because just because arghhh!" Nikki said losing it smacking the wall with her fist as tears fell.

Tom went over to her pulling her back "come here"

Nikki turned and cried into his shoulder

"I know its strange baby I know" he said stroking her hair

Nikki came away from the hug as tom passed her a tissue "What if they decide to have a baby? How can my brother or sister be an oncle or aunt from the day its bloody born I cant be doing with that tom"

"is that the fear?"

"that and the fear of losing my dad, and losing every memory I ever had of my mom"

"oh sweetheart, you will never lose that" he said putting his hands on her cheek wiping the tears and then leaning in to kiss her

Nikki responded with the kiss


	18. Chapter 18

It was now 6 months later, Nikki was 36 weeks pregnant and still working. Her and Sian had grown a friendship in the past 6 months, Sian was showing off her engagement ring. Holly and Nikki spent a lot of time chatting about things in breaktimes. Micheal couldn't understand why Sian still wasn't pregnant.

It was another day at school. Sian was sitting in her classroom, she looked around making sure no one could see and opened her drawer in her desk and pulled out a pack of tablets. She placed a single one in her mouth and drowned it with water.

Nikki walked in "Morning" She smiled cheerily and then noticed the tablets "Sian?"

"Don't…please"

Sian put them in her drawer away

Nikki nodded knowing not to challenge her anymore. "Ow" Nikki giggled

"What?"

"Baby's moving around and kicking me"

Sian giggled "cute"

"Only downside to being pregnant" she said legging it to the toilet

Sian laughed

Holly was crying in the corridor by the female toilets. Nikki came out and bent down by her.

"Hey, whats all this?"

"Miss can I talk to you"

"Cause you can, come on come upto my office" Nikki smiled putting an arm around the girl and walking upstairs to her office "Excuse the waddling" Nikki giggled making her smile

They got to the office and Holly sat down with nikki next to her.

"Miss, i..i...tried to speak to the carehome staff about it but they were really busy"

"What is it sweety"

"im scared…theres like blood in my knickers and I don't know why"

"That's okay darling it is, is this the first time?"

Holly nodded

"Well go and put one of these in you knickers and then come back and we can have a chat, theres instructions on there"

"thanks miss"

Holly went and then came back. Nikki gave her a cuddle.

"Its perfectly normal darling and you need to get used to it"

"What is it miss?"

"You know how Im pregnant?"

"Yeah"

"Well this is your body preparing to have a baby, every month an egg will release if its not fertalised your have a period or a monthly as I prefer it, your be a moody cow, your be in pain and your have blood, but you kinda just get used to it to be honest"

Holly nodded "I want my mom"

Nikki held her "I know sweetheart I know" Nikki said "this is the part when your hate me"

"Why miss?"

"I know who your mom is"

"What? And you've kept it a secret"

"I know I should of told you, but your mom shes here shes in this school"

"What?!"

"yes"

"oh my god, but but WHO?"

Tom walked in

"Me…I'm your mom"


	19. Chapter 19

Tom looked "Nik?"

"Yeah I know I shouldn't of hidden it im sorry"

Holly took her hand "Its fine…I just wanted to know why?"

"Holly im 23…your 12 yeah…do the maths darling"

"11 years old?"

"yes, you see Holly, I was pressured into sex"

"nikki watch it shes 12" tom said

"no she has a right to know tom, just listen and don't comment" Nikki said as tom took a seat

Holly looked at nikki

"Holly i…I was raped" nikki said choking slightly as tears fell "a month down the line I found out I was pregnant, I cried so much, I went to my mom and we spoke, my dad to this point doesn't know, and when he finds out his going to go mad"

"whos your dad?"

"Mr Byrne"

Holly gulped

"he won't hurt you like he has me I wont let him, but this" she said putting Hollys hand on her tummy "This is your little brother or sister, we have kept it a surprise"

"Wow" Holly smiled

"Look I'm gonna look into getting you back sweetheart, I want to talk to tom aswell, you know"

"yeah I hate the carehome though"

"I know sweety, but I gonna help you here"

"I love you mom" Holly smiled and going into a hug

Micheal walked in "sorry to spoil the party, everything okay"

"yes dad, me and my daughter are fine" Nikki smiled

"daughter?"

"yeah Holly Mitchell…gave her the rapist's name, mom knew about everything, she was there during the birth"

"but you kept it away from me?"

"because you would of gone spare dad I was 11"

"no excuse nikki, look whatever, heres those sheets"

"thanks" Nikki said looking down at her now soaking t-shirt "well that's a bit embaressing, tom I need to pop out and get breast pads"

"alright"

"You two go, nikki cant drive, ive got the fort nikki needs to come with you"

"Alright wont be long keep holly in here"

Nikki got up going out to the car with tom as she felt a twinge "ohh"

"you okay?"

"yeah baby moving come on"

They both got into the car and tom drove. They were chatting away when tom went over a speed bump, nikki lurched forward.

"Babe you okay?"

Nikki held her tummy "pull over tom"

Tom did that as nikki took her belt off and rubbed her tummy the pain increasing.

"You alright babe?"

Nikki shook her head as she winced in pain "it hurts tom"

"Im gonna take you to hospital" Tom said turning the car round and driving to hospital.

"Ahhhh" Nikki screamed

"Its alright baby were nearly here"

Nikki grabbed toms shoulder as he was driving just as another pain came and her waters broke "OWHHHH!" Nikki screamed

"Oh s**t oh s**t" Tom was saying to himself as he pulled up at the hospital he ran round and scooped her up, locking the car taking her in "My wifes in labour" Tom said automatically earning a slap of nikki "sorry girlfriend"

"Okay we need you to fill in this 20 page form"

"I don't think so, her waters have broken"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nikki screamed out pushing

"Woah woah woah, get her to maternity now" a receptionist said to the nurses

Nikki was taken up and put into bed

"give me the sodding gas!" Nikki screamed as he took her jacket and t-shirt off. The nurse had already got the trousers and underwear off, she was left in just her bra. She smacked tom round the face "FOCUS!"

Tom held her hand

"Eyes here" She said pointing to her face

"Come on baby" he said looking at her

"right nikki on your next contraption push"

...

"Tom and Nikki said they were popping out for five minutes, they've been gone bloody 2 hours"

"You tried ringing them babes?" Sian asked

"Like he would think like that his a man" Lorraine smiled walking in

"Ah so glad to see you back" Micheal smiled

"sunny carribbean was well worth it" Lorraine smiled

"Yes and whilst you've been gone for that whole month, lots has happened"

"yeah I can see that you two for a start" she smiled "And the fact nikki's due anyday now"

"my my that's gone quick"

"I know it has, oh and the fact that Holly Mitchell is her daughter?"

"What" Both Lorraine and sian said

"yupp, ive only just found out, her mother knew the whole time, she was raped at 11 okay"

"oh alright"

"s**t Holly!" He said running down "Holly come to my office sweetheart"

"yes granddad" she teased

"its Mr byrne in school you" he smiled "come on"

...

"Nikki I can see the head you need to push really hard"

"im pushing bloody hard woman, you even being in this bloody position!" Nikki screamed at her taking more gas

"Next contraption push"

Nikki did so screaming the whole room down

"Right this one is gonna hurt" the nurse said

"THEY ALL BLOODY HURT!" Nikki screamed

Nikki screamed on the next contraption.

"I should go and contact your dad"

"your not going anywhere"

Tom breathed out holding her hand as he fainted.

"Oh bloodyhell"

"oops man down" A nurse said as two of them dragged him

Nikki pushed more

Outside Tom had been given water and chocolate and was coming round

"How you feeling?"

"Erm okay ish"

"Your girlfriends still in labour"

"Okay let me call someone"

Doctor nodded

Tom got his phone out

...

"Micheal will you stop stressing" Lorraine said

"We'll both there phones are just ringing out"

"Im sure they'll be fine" Sian said

"I hope so" holly said

Sian went over and held holly "they will be okay sweety"

"Cause they will holly hot chocolate?" Lorraine smiled

Holly nodded

"Hot drinks everyone?" Lorraine asked

"Please" micheal said sitting down and Sian nodded

"Sonia, 2 coffees, 1 tea and 1 hot chocolate please"

"Yes boss!"

Just then micheals phone rang everyone looked as he picked it up and answered it "does it sound like I am interested in new windows I'm at work bugger off" micheal said putting the phone Down

"Still nothing?"

"Nope"

Micheals phone rang again "it's Tom" he said answering it "Tom where the hell are you"

"Hi you must be mr Byrne we have Tom and nikki here At Glasgow hospital, everything's fine, nikki went into labour and toms fainted, nikki is still n labour and has been for the past 3 hours, just thought I would update you as Tom was getting worried as you've been trying to ring him no visitors yet though please"

"Is she okay?"

"She's in fine spirits" the doctor smiled

"Good keep me informed please and tell Tom to grow a pair" micheal smiled

"I will pass the message on, have to go bye for now"

Micheal put the phone down "looks like I may have another grandchild by the end of the day" micheal smiled

"Nikki's in labour?" Lorraine smiled

"Yes and toms fainted" micheal giggled

"Ah that's why then see nothing to worry about" Sian smiled going and giving micheal a kiss

"It will be you two next" Lorraine smiled

Sian smiled weakly

...

"Come on Nikki you can do this"

"I can't" Nikki said breathless

"Shut up and push" The midwife said

"Oi you cant speak to me like thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" Nikki said pushing

"Just push please!" The nurse said "One last push come on"

Tom came back and instantly ran over as Nikki began the one last push screaming the place down and squashing tom's hand.

And soon the cries of a new born baby filled the room. The nurse wrapped the baby up.

"Go on is it a boy or a girl"

"You have a very gorgeous and very healthy baby girl" The midwife smiled putting the baby in her arms

"Hello sweety, mommy's here"

"And daddy is too"

Both of them in awe of the baby.

"Nikki were just gonna put some stitches in okay, its split a bit"

"yeah that's fine I have my gorgeous baby girl I don't mind"

"You have any ideas on names darling?" Tom asked

"I like Alice…but more as a middle name then a first"

"What about Isabelle?"

"Isabelle Alice Clarkson…I like that I really like that"

"she looks like an isobelle"

"she does, let me take a photo and send it to micheal"

"Leave me out the photo I look dreadful"

"noooo im getting the nurse to take it" Tom smiled giving the phone to the nurse as they snuggled up together with isobel and she took a photo nikki had managed a smile.

Tom smiled sending the photo.

_Isobelle Alice Clarkson. Born 22__nd__ February at 3:11pm. Weighing in at 7IB 5ounces_

"Micheal check your phone" Sian said

Micheal had a look "Awww…shes had the baby she looks exhausted bless her" he smile turning it around to show Lorraine, sian and Holly.

"Whats it called?"

"Isobelle Alice Clarkson, she weighed 7 pound 5 ounces"

"Awww so cute" Sian smiled

Micheal kissed sian hoping that would be them some day


	20. Chapter 20

Sian was sat at her desk taking another pill a week later when micheal walked in.

"Hello darl…what you taking?"

"Nothing" Sian said quickly hiding them in her drawer

Micheal went into her drawer taking them out and looking at them "your on the pill…were trying for a baby"

"no micheal…you were trying for a baby"

"What you agreed sian"

"No I just nodded smiling" Sian said looking down "of course I want a sodding baby" Sian sighed putting the tablets in her bag standing up

"then why are you on these"

"because micheal you wouldn't understand!" Sian screamed walking out in tears and going to the female toilets.

Micheal followed not caring "try me"

Sian looked in the mirror and noticed him behind her "I cant have children micheal…im on the tablets because they helps me, if you notice its not the contraceptive pill…its hormoan replacement micheal, I don't have a womb" Sian stressed looking down wiping her eyes

"what I don't understand?"

"this area" She said placing a hand on her tummy "its empty…theres nothing there just my kidneys and a bladder, no womb, no overies or anything"

"but but why?"

"I had an eptopic pregnancy when I was with jez, I had to have it removed"

"Sian…why didn't you tell me"

"how could I micheal you were adamant about having a child"

"Im sorry, you have madi right?"

"no shes gone I haven't seen her in 6 months"

"What if we adopt?"

"seriously?"

"yeah but a more older one 11+ so no baby stuff"

"yeah…that sounds okay" sian nodded

"darlng im so sorry"

"its okay micheal" She said wrapping her arms around him

...

Nikki was at home cradling Isabelle. Tom was also at home having taken compassionate leave for a week.

"our little princess tom" nikki smiled

"she is" tom smiled watching the sleeping baby "darling why don't you go have a rest you look shattered"

"but what if she wakes wanting my milk?" Nikki asked

"what about making a bottle up with your milk"

"I could do, but that's not fair on you"

"Darling its perfectly fine, leave izzy in the moses basket with me and you go get some sleep you look absolutely shattered"

"I am"

"then go on" Tom smiled taking Izzy and putting her in the moses basket tucking her in. Nikki went and put milk into two bottles

"Darling theres two bottles in the fridge alright" she yawned

"yeah that's fine darling"

Nikki went upstairs and had a sleep on the bed

...

Evening came and it was decided that tonight, sian and micheal would meet Izzy. Nikki was still fast asleep, she had been for a good 6 hours. Tom answered the door.

"hey tom you alright" sian smiled

"yeah come on in" Tom smiled showing them to the lounge "Izzy is awake just let me get nikki, shes upstairs"

"she okay?"

"shes shattered, I told her to have a rest, and shes been gone 6 hours" Tom smiled "izzy should be okay I wont be long"

Tom went upstairs and sat on the bed watching her sleep a bit smiling when he leant down placing a kiss on her lips. Nikki responded as she started to wake up.

"hey darling"

Nikki yawned stretching "hey…blimey its dark outside"

"you've been asleep about 6 hours darling"

"ohh"

"sian and micheal are downstairs"

"Already?"

"yeah"

"I was supposed to cook"

"its fine darling ill pay for a chinese" he said stroking her hair

"I'll freshen up a bit then ill be down"

"alright darling"

Tom went back downstairs

"she'll be down in a minute" He smiled picking up a yawning Izzy and passing her to sian and micheal

"Awh, shes gorgeous" Sian smiled

"shes beautiful" Micheal smiled having a soft spot for babies.

Nikki came downstairs, after giving herself a wash and changing her t-shirt and brushing her hair.

"hey" she smiled

Izzy started holding her arms up for Nikki

"you only want one thing missy" she smiled tapping her nose and picking her up of her dads lap

"shes gorgeous darling, you did a great job" Micheal smiled rubbing her shoulder

"thanks dad" she smiled

Izzy started tapping Nikkis chest which made her laugh "I think shes hungry, right bare with me" She smiled walking into the hall getting the blanket round them as she begun feeding Izzy. She made it discreet and walked back in sitting on the sofa. "sorry she hasn't been fed in a while"

"its fine Nikki" Sian smiled

Nikki smiled

**...**

It was a month later and Nikki had decided she wanted to go back to work so that's what she did. Although she was still feeding Izzy she wanted to go back. Well tom needed her to go back because of finanacial problems. But Nikki was bored anyway, so she agreed.

However that weekend had been a really rough weekend none of the senior management team wanted to be there Monday morning.

_"Grandad this is your great granddaughter izzy" Nikki smiled sitting by the hospital bed lowering izzy into her granddads arms_

_"shes gorgeous just like her mom"_

_Nikki smiled holding toms hand. Sian and Micheal were also there._

_"Dad I'm sorry for everything" Micheal said holding his hand_

_"Mikey, it's the past, the future is for you and everyone" _

_Micheal smiled as tears came to his eyes_

_"one thing I do know…I love you all very…very…much" he said as he fell into a peaceful sleep and the machines beeped a single sound. Nikki picked up a crying izzy giving her to tom as she gave a kiss on her granddads forehead and walked outside._

_Micheal blinked back tears and squeeze his hand "love you dad" he said giving a kiss on his head_

_The nurse who watched the whole thing came and covered him "We need to get him downstairs, if you want more time we can give you that down there."_

_"no we've both said goodbyes to him, and im glad he got to see his gorgeous great granddaughter"_

_"he did, treasure the memories you have his still here but in there" Sian smiled touching his heart._

_"Let me go after Nikki, You and tom go have a coffee, we need father daughter time"_

_Both nodded going downstairs. Nikki was outside she had her legs brought into her body sitting on the bench. She was smoking._

_Micheal came over and took his jacket off wrapping it around his daughter. He then sat down and held her._

_"Smoking doesn't help you love"_

_"I know but it makes me feel better, his gone dad, but im happy he met izzy"_

_"we all are and we will miss him sweetheart, but this…this is life baby" _

_"I know dad I know, it just happens to the wrong people doesn't it" she said blinking back tears_

_"you know its okay to cry in this situation"_

_"im not crying its hayfever" Nikki said_

_Micheal held her smiling_

_"Izzy's due a feed" Nikki said_

_"whenever you want to talk darling im here always" Micheal smiled_

_Nikki nodded giving the jacket back to her dad and walking inside "Izzy's due a feed" Nikki said picking her up and going through to the toilets feeding her. Sian came after her._

_"you alright?"_

_"what would you care? Leave me alone" Nikki said _

_"im trying to be here for you"_

_"And failing just leave me alone" Nikki snapped_

_Sian walked out and went to the table. _

_"She okay?"_

_"I don't envy you tom at all, shes really moody"_

_"look me and sian were gonna head off ill start funeral arrangements, just take good care of her tom"_

_"I will do I swear"_

_They both left sharing a kiss and walking to the car_

_Nikki came out with a crying izzy after feeding her. Tom was going to take her off her._

_"Leave her" Nikki snapped_

_"but shes crying nikki, shes really upset"_

_"Shes my baby!" Nikki snapped_

_Tom took izzy without saying anything and started to comfort her. Nikki looked at him and just walked out getting a taxi home. She ran into the house and went upstairs where finally all her barriers were gone she was on her own. She curled up on the bed tears streaming down her face as she just burst into tears fully, everything she'd bottled up was coming out now._

_Tom went to Micheals._

_"Hiya mate…sorry to disturb"_

_"tom its fine"_

_"Can you have Izzy for a while, nikki's gone a bit mad, and I don't want her getting hurt"_

_"Cause, try and calm her down tom if your still struggling get me, she did this when her mom died"_

_"cheers mate, everythings in the bag theres a bottle of nikkis milk but she shouldn't need it."_

_"alright cheers tom"_

_Tom went back to the house. He got upto the front door and stopped listening he could hear smash after smash and bang after bang._

_Nikki was just kicking everything, losing her temper big style. She just collapsed in the hall amongst the glass and china everywhere. She just fell into tears putting her hand through her hair._

_Tom came in and as he opened the door the sweeping sound of glass was heard. He looked at her and his heart melted. He went over to her bending down clearing 2 tears from her cheek that had strayed._

_"What have you done nik?" Tom asked looking round holes in the walls, wallpaper hanging off the place was derelict near enough. "I mean I know we hated this house" tom smiled_

_Nikki cracked a small smile "this is all my fault, im sorry"_

_"Nikki, its alright I think you need to be around family at this time sweetheart"_

_"Wheres izzy, please tell me I haven't hurt her please" Nikki cried_

_"no I took her to micheals so she was safe, which I think its where we need to go, and stay there for a few days yeah"_

_Nikki nodded "what about this place"_

_"I'll get onto the insurers" tom smiled "go pack things for izzy and yourself and ill go pack some for me too"_

_Nikki nodded standing up "tom ive ruined our house"_

_"its an item nikki…it's a commodity, as long as we have each other and Izzy we will pull through darling"_

_Nikki held him tightly, tighter than she ever had before._

**...**

_Nikki and Tom got to micheals. She opened the door with the key she had_

_"hello?" Micheal said_

_Nikki ran upstairs and to her room. Tom came in._

_"Get ready for the fireworks"_

_"WHERES MY BED!" Nikki screamed_

_"We were using your room as a study nik"_

_Nikki ran downstairs pushing her dad "I bet it was all that cows idea"_

_"Tom don't hate me for this" Micheal pushed her to the floor restraining her "Calm the hell down now!"_

_Tom was watching on with sian_

_"What did she do tom?"_

_"house is destroyed she just went mad"_

_"deep breaths nikki calm down sweetheart, its been a tough day I know"_

_Nikki just broke in front of everyone, tears fell fast like nothing before. Micheal got off her and Nikki just pulled him in for a hug crying into his shoulder._

_"its alright darling" he said rubbing her back._

_"Tom, come in here" sian said giving Izzy to tom_

_Tom sat down bouncing Izzy. "Me and Your mommy love you" he said kissing her forehead_

_Nikki pulled away from her dad "sorry"_

_"don't apologise…you did this last time, have the double guest room, we will turn your room into Izzy's nursery for now"_

_Nikki nodded standing up. Micheal held her as they walked through to the living room and sat by tom placing a kiss on his lips._

_Micheal and Sian shared a kiss also and sat down holding each other on the sofa._

_Nikki held Izzy. Izzy snuggled into her putting a hand on her chest. Nikki smiled "I need to feed her again" Nikki said giving tom Izzy and taking her top off_

_"here?" Tom asked_

_"yes…Sians a female I think she knows what they look like, his my dad like I care if he sees and you've seen them enough!" Nikki giggled starting to feed Izzy._

_Sian and Micheal smiled "should we tell them"_

_Micheal nodded and looked over to them "we have some news" Micheal said_

_"your pregnant sian?" Nikki asked_

_"Erm…No" Sian said "I cant get pregnant I had a forced historectomy about a year ago"_

_"I…erm I didn't know…sorry about everything I said" Nikki said looking at Izzy_

_"Its fine" sian smiled_

_"However, were going to get married and were looking into adoption"_

_"But not small children, were looking at adoption 12+"_

_"That's great news" Tom smiled_

So that's where they were back at school ready for a new day well most were. Nikki had been out with holly. She was tired she'd had no sleep and really wasn't ready for this morning. She walked into the office and sat down, she looked very pale and generally not well.

"you okay nikki?" sian asked

"fine…come on lets just get going" Nikki said getting her sheets out and getting her pen out

"Alright" Lorraine said "Right im gonna run a business incentative today for the sixthformers and year 11"

"Don't you think year 11 have enough on there plate without doing some business incentive" Tom asked

"Well it is may I thought they could have a break from there exams"

"a break is the last thing they need right now" sian said

"why?" Micheal asked

"because they have exams in just under a month micheal, come on you have to be serious here there revising"

"yeah true, but surely one day off wont hurt"

Nikki quickly got up legging it

"Micheal im not having my year 11's doing some business incentative when they have exams" tom said no one had noticed nikki gone

"A break is what these kids need"

"do you teach these kids micheal?" tom asked

"no but…"

"exactly you don't know what they need"

"Whats your take on things nikki…" he said looking round "shes gone?"

"she must of pegged it 5 minutes ago" Lorraine said "look let me go alright you three continue arguing" Lorraine said getting up and going down to the ladies toilets. "come on out with it"

Nikki looked up at Lorraine water dripping from her face after she splashed it with water. "its nothing"

"yeah don't give me that rubbish, you've been sick I know you have"

Nikki dried her face and then sat on the bit between the sinks "I cant keep anything down, im trying to eat everything I eat I just sick back up, im not sleeping and im scared I wont be able izzy because I cant eat"

"your trying so your gonna get the nutrients"

Sian came in "left them two arguing you alrigh nikki"

Nikki got down off the side and just held sian. Sian was taken back but wrapped her arms around.

"Look ill leave you two too it" Lorraine said walking out

"Come to my office nik" Sian said as they went downstairs together nikki not saying a word. They got there and sat next to each other.

"Ive heard you throwing up after eating, you okay?"

"I cant keep anything down and I don't know why"

"its been about a day right?"

"yeah…ever since I had that subway when I was out with izzy yesterday I went to see holly we went together"

"Holly's been sick over night too"

"Food poisoning?"

"more than likely"

Nikki sighed "Last thing I need right now"

"Maybe you should go home"

"im gonna be sick"

Sian passed the bin over to her and rubbed her back. Nikki threw up more.

"im so sorry"

"don't apologise its fine"

Nikki lay back "maybe I should go home"

"Yes I think you should"

Nikki got up "Ill see you later"

"Get well sweetheart"

"I will mom…I will" Nikki smiled

Sian looked up at nikki and smiled


	21. Chapter 21

Nikki was at home she'd left holly with tom with two bottles for her. She was drifting on the sofa when the doorbell rang.

Nikki answered it "hello?"

"Hi im mandy from social services"

"Hi, come on in, I have to apologise ive been sent home poorly"

"that's okay, its not contagious is it?"

"No no its food poisoning"

"Well I have hollie in the car shes poorly also"

"Bring her in" Nikki smiled

"Were here to drop her off"

"eh?"

"your re-adoption has been approved Miss Boston, shes yours to stay" Mandy smiled

"Seriously" Nikki smiled

"yeah, ive got all her stuff"

"bring her in we have a spare bed in Izzy's room, but we will get her a room sorted by tomorrow as everythings a bit squashed right now"

"Want me to take her back to care for a bit?"

"No no no cause not we can get a bedroom ready for her"

"That's fine, just sign here to say you agree with what ive said"

Nikki signed the paper and came outside to get some bags and brought them into the house

"Any problems, let us know, however shes all yours again don't let us down"

"I wont I promise" Nikki smiled as she shut the door "Back in a sec holly" she said legging it to the sink in the kitchen and throwing up

"you too miss?" Holly asked

Nikki laughed as she finished "don't call me miss im your mum" She smiled "And yeah not going to subway again, come on how you feeling"

"About the same" holly smiled "Glad im here with you"

...

Later on Sian and Micheal shared a kiss on the doorstep as they went through the door of there house. They smiled as they heard giggling coming from the lounge. They both walked in holding hands.

"Holly" Sian smiled

"Yeah I was going to phone you, hollys moved in with me, shes in with Izzy at the moment, and im looking at a new house"

"Oh okay and where?" Micheal asked

"Next door" Nikki smiled

"but that's double the cost of this house nikki and double the size"

"Well done Sherlock…I know"

"How can you afford 950,000"

"Well I have a lot of savings…"

"Oh alright then"

Tom came in with izzy "Someone wants her mummy"

Nikki smiled "Tom were moving out this weekend its getting too crowded in here"

"That's alright…holly" Tom smield

"yes shes home tom" Nikki smiled

"One big family eh?" Micheal smiled

**...**

The weekend had arrived and nikki had brought the house next door with tom and they were moving in. Micheal and Sian had gone to the carehome.

"Hi you must be micheal and sian, im so glad you chose to adopt"

"Thankyou, we'd like to get to know the children first, but were looking for a 12+"

"That's fine"

"You stupid cow that's my cereal" A girl screamed

"oh shut up! Miss preggers"

The girl then punched the other.

"Im Jenny by the way, Mike can you deal with the Kids"

"Yeah cause" Miki ran in

"If you'll like to follow me" Jenny smiled walking through

They both walked through holding each others hands.

"Now kids we have visitors here today so I want you all dressed in 10 and you 4 in the living room please"

"yes mike" they all said going out and running up the stairs

"so we have 4 children in the age range they are, we have 1 girl and 3 boys"

"And the ages?" Micheal asked

"13,14,14 and a 16 year old. She due to move to a half way house in 6 months unless someone adopts her"

"Oh right okay, can we meet them"

"Cause this way" Jenny smiled

Sian and Micheal smiled going into the living room and sitting down.

"Were just waiting for the girl"

"Im telling you jenny that girl is annoying me" The girl said to jenny outside the room

"how about you go in there yeah" Jenny said to the girl

She stayed back

"Look I know its difficult yeah, I know because your 4 months pregnant its difficult just try sweetheart"

The girl nodded and walked in

"so we have"

Sian looked at the girl frowning slightly

"Micheal, Matt, Tom and"

"Madi" Sian asked

"Sian…Mr Byrne" Madi said looking at them and then running out

"you know her"

"yes shes technically my step-daugther" Sian said going after her

"Room on the left" Jenni said

Sian knocked on her door

"Go away sian"

Sian walked in and went and sat on the bed "Why didn't you phone me?"

"I thought you didn't want me?"

"did you speak to your mom and dad?"

"yeah, there not interested"

"right well your coming home with me"

"I cant do that"

"yes you can madi, what happened with regards to that?"

"stupid mistake weren't it…its ronans, and his buggered off"

"Its alright…do you want to keep it"

"I don't know"

"pack your bags madi your coming home"

"But you won't want me im 4 months pregnant"

"Madi…we want you home" Micheal asked walking in

Madi held sian "thankyou so much mom" Madi said

"Its fine sweetheart, we will discuss this okay because I have a proposition" Sian smiled

Madi nodded "I don't want the baby"

"Come on lets get your stuff together we will talk about it in a bit" Sian smiled

...

Holly and Nikki were in the living room with Izzy. Tom came in and smiled looking at the three of them.

"Nikki I think we need to have another baby"

"ummm me too" Nikki smiled

"But a boy!" Tom giggled

"What we gonna find out then at the 20 week scan if I get pregnant again?"

"Yes!"

"And what happens if it's a girl?" Nikki asked seriously

"Then we will have to deal with the fact that god gaves us three girls" Tom smiled kissing her

Nikki smiled kissing him back "And anyway im not even pregnant…and I can tell you that one definitely!" Nikki smiled

Tom whispered in her ear

"No your not doing that at the moment, I cant"

"Why?"

"Girly problems tom, you know I cant sleep with you then" Nikki said looking at him

"That's true, let me know when" Tom smiled kissing her

"Ewwwww if your gonna discuss this could you leave the room please, or pass me a sick bucket"

"oi cheeky" Nikki smiled

"Well it is disgusting, two old age pensioners discussing this especially when young ears are flapping"

"Tom can you hold Izzy a second"

Tom held her out the way. Whilst nikki picked up a pillow smiling hitting her with it laughing. Holly laughed back holding another pillow hitting her. Tom moved to the other sofa.

"We missy are not old" Nikki giggled hitting her with it again

"Yeah you are" Holly said whacking her round the face


	22. Chapter 22

Madi came downstairs the next day and sat by sian.

"You alright darling?"

"Sian I don't think I can look after a baby"

Sian put an arm around her "You can darling"

"I can't this baby deserves a better upbringing then a teenage mother"

"Well me and micheal we will help you darling"

"I know you two are desperate for a baby, I know you cant have one sian…that's why you came looking isn't it"

Sian nodded

"Then I want you and micheal to be the parents, ill be here still but as more of a big sister then a mother"

Sian looked at Madi "Mads, we cant do that"

"you can…I can still the baby and your be the main parents"

"Micheal come here a minute"

Micheal walked in and sat by them.

"Micheal…Mr Byrne"

"Micheals fine Madi"

"I want you and sian to have the baby, ill still be here but as a big sister…I don't want that responsibility of being a mom im stupid enough to go ahead with it" she said starting to cry

"Hey don't cry" Micheal said coming over and sitting in front of her "You need to be there though for the baby"

"I will be but more of a big sister"

"Madi are you sure"

"I'm certain sian…please"

"okay, but if you change your mind let me know"

Sian cuddled madi and micheal cuddled them both.

...

Holly came into the kitchen where Nikki was making dinner.

"You alright hols?"

"yeah" she smiled

"Fancy giving me a hand"

"yeah alright then" she smiled walking over

"we need to make a cake for the staff tomorrow, wanna help?"

"if it involves me getting some cake"

"ooooh we will make a small one for your lunch then" Nikki smiled

"Deal"

"Right we need 200g of white flour" Nikki smiled

"roger that" Holly smiled getting the scales and weighing it. She opened the flour bag and shook it by mistake making nikki's face and hair get covered it flour.

Nikki blew it out of her face and rubbed her eyes "Right missy"

"Ooopsy" Holly giggled

Nikki grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at her

Holly screamed laughing

Nikki grabbed water "Lets make dough"

Holly ran around the house, nikki chasing her with water both giggling. Tom came back with izzy and put her in the front room whilst he hung his coat up. Nikki and holly came past and the water went over tom.

Both stood giggling "Oooopsy" they both giggled together

...

Nikki and Holly were stood there giggling at a now drenched tom.

"That's it!" He shouted

Holly looked at Nikki and stayed close. Tom bent down and got the new tomato sauce squeezy bottle out the shopping and squirted them both.

Both giggled shocked. Tom was wetting himself in laughter.

"We need cheese and then we have pizza's"

"FAMILY HUG!" Nikki smiled as Holly and Nikki hugged him getting him covered. Holly stepped back as they shared a kiss and ran into the kitchen and came back

"Don't forget the cheese" She smiled putting some on tom's head

Nikki laughed as a big bang and Izzy started screaming "IZZY!" Nikki said quickly

"Its alright shes in the front room"

Nikki grabbed a towel and rubbed herself dry and went in and saw her crying.

"Izzy baby what happened…Tom we need to get her to hospital, shes cut all her head"

"Oh my gosh baby Izzy" holly said as she ran into the kitchen and grabbed some tissue. "go get yourselves changed and then go to the hospital"

Izzy was screaming the place down. Nikki and tom did so looking decent and going back downstairs. "Go get changed holly" Nikki said "Come here baby girl" Nikki said bouncing her

Tom came downstairs

"I can't believe you left her alone in this room, what if she had touched the tv or the computers and electrocuted herself"

"Nikki I'm sorry I was taking my coat off"

"Don't talk to me tom" Nikki said calming Izzy "In fact you can get out"

"What?"

"Get out of this house now"

"What why?"

"JUST GO!" Nikki screamed "I hate you for doing this I hate you" Nikki cried

Tom walked out the house in tears and went next door.

Holly came downstairs "What just happened?"

"come on we need to get to the hospital with Izzy" Nikki said going outside seeing tom walk next door. Nikki sped off. He walked upto Micheals and knocked on the door.

"Tom you alright?"

"You don't have a spare sofa for the night do you?"

"Look come in tell us what happened"

Tom went in and sat down

"Tom?" Sian asked

"I left Izzy alone in the front room whilst I took my coat off, shes cut all her head open and is on her way to hospital, Nikki went mental at me"

"my god"

"it was only meant to be a minute, but then Nikki and Holly were messing around I joined them and suddenly a massive screaming baby was heard, she fell onto the fireplace corner.

Nikki was with Izzy she'd been stitched and was calming a bit. Izzy's wide eyes looked up at Nikki. "Dadda" She smiled

Holly looked at Izzy "What did you say?"

"Dadda, dadda dadda dadda"

Nikki looked at Izzy and then got up walking out.

"Nikki Boston…can we have a word with you"

"Sure what about?"

"Izzy's weathfare"

"ive done nothing wrong"

"we just need to ask you a few questions"

Nikki was led to a room and sat down.

"You live with your other daughter and boyfriend right?"

"yeah well I gave my other daughter up at birth and now I've got her back"

"And are you planning to get married?"

"Not right now"

"Basically were a bit concerned that Izzy was left alone in a dangerous environment which led to her cutting her head, not only that…theres a lot of dirt on her fingers"

"Shes been to the park, baby's they touch things"

"when was the last time you bathed Izzy?"

"2 days ago shes due another bath today"

"And your still breastfeeding?"

"Cause I am…"

"Well we need to interview your boyfriend, but your under a lot of supervision now, one more mistake and both girls will be taken off you"

"you can't do that"

"I can if there not been treated correctly"

"they are! I love them so much I would never do anything to hurt them"

"Maybe your Job is to involved"

"What do you mean by that?"

"your supposed to be on maternity still"

"I was bored, Izzy is with me at work"

"in toddler nursery, Izzy isn't a toddler shes a baby"

"You can't take my children away please…please don't" Nikki was breaking down never had she done this before.

"I'm not yet…you will have help to get the girls and be a mother to them okay"

"I do…I bake cakes with Holly, I play games with Izzy those girls mean the world to me"

"Nikki let me talk to your boyfriend okay"

Nikki stood up walking out, Tom was there, after been called to the hospital. He held out a hand to touch Nikki's arm, and Nikki flinched it away walking off and back to her girls holding holly.

"I love you, you know that" Nikki cried a bit

"Mom whats happened?"

"Social are involved, I could lose you both" Nikki cried

"Mom no…Not again please do something"

"What can I do baby, they won't listen to me, im guilty til proven innocent"

"And what about you and tom?"

"ive no idea Holly…his really upset me"

Nikki looked down and stroked Izzy's face "love you baby" she said kissing her forehead

"Momma" Izzy smiled

Nikki smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

"Nikki could we see you with tom in the office please"

Nikki sighed and went with them smiling and squeezing holly's hand before going.

"Tom's confessed as to what happened"

"its his fault not mine, ive kicked him out at the moment, I can't believe he did it"

"Right this is how were going to work it, Tom you move out, the girls remain in custody with Nikki now I understand you teach Holly and see Izzy at school Your to have no contact with either, Holly will have to change class's if she has you"

"So I can't see my daughter"

"Not right now, your under investigation tom, if you two work it out then we need to know"

"I wanna fight for custody of Izzy"

"Unfortunately you won't be able to until shes one. As Nikki is breast feeding her she won't be suitable with you"

"So I can't see my girls"

"No…We have to see it from the child's point of view…and Tom as you left her its you to blame"

"but shes asking for her dad…" Nikki whispered

"Shes talking?" Tom asked

"About half an hour ago, her first word was Dadda…her second been momma…I have to admit, taking the girls away from Tom will not be the right thing to do. Izzy will get confused and won't know where he is"

"the poor girl is gonna get confused anyway with tom not living there"

"yeah but taking tom away completely isn't going to help…and Holly she needs to see tom sometimes"

"So how do we proceed?"

"We don't change anything at school…for a start and Tom has the girls two nights a week" Nikki said

"Are you okay with that tom?"

"Yeah…"

Nikki's hands fell to her tummy.

"Nikki are you alright?" The social worker asked

"yeah just normal monthly crap thought it would be the last day but the pains increasing" she said bending over slightly

"Right okay, meeting suspended. Go get some water"

Nikki stood up leaning on the water cooler trying to drink some water but she was feeling faint, sweat was pouring off her.

Tom came over to her "you alright"

"What would you care?" Nikki spat spitefully back as she dropped her cup of water.

"Nikki" The social worker said

Her whole body went floppy and was struggling to stand up.

"Nik?!" Tom shouted as she fell to the floor out cold. Tom ran over to get a nurse and came back

"Nurse she was okay like 10 minutes ago and then was complaining of severe period pains"

The nurse pushed on her tummy a little "Right its slightly inflamed, we need to get her seen too"

Tom scooped up Nikki and got her onto the trolly as they wheeled her through to an intensive care unit. She was wired up to heart machines and everything. Tom sat by her holding her hand.

"Nurse can you get the girls in here please"

"I'll sort that" the social worker said

A doctor came in with the nurse and was looking. "Blood pressures low, give her 5mg of adrenaline"

The nurse did so.

"that's better is going up" the doctor smiled

"BP's dropping doctor again"

The machine started beeping at them to tell them this.

"Shes got a bleed somewhere"

"She was complaining of period pains quite bad ones"

"Let me get a female doctor and we will go from there"

The doctors changed over "Right then, first things first lets get her into a gown"

Tom helped them and soon she was.

"Problem found" the doctor smiled "Incomplete miscarriage. Shes needs co-codamol 500mg to begin with, she needs saline drip and also drip of misoprostal the miscarriage drug which will get rid of anything left in the womb, which would be some tissue. And a drain for the blood"

"Whats happened?" Holly asked coming in holding Izzy with the social worker

"Nikki was pregnant, seems you two didn't leave it too long, however I think shes lost the baby which is normal as her womb isn't ready for another yet…you need to wait 6 months in future, and Nikki needs to go on contraceptives"

"They wont be needing that at the moment doctor I can assure you" the social worker said

"Holly darling do me a favour and phone your granddad, let him no were here"

"Here have holly"

Tom picked her up balancing her on his side.

"Dadda" She smiled leaning on his shoulder

"What did you say princess?"

"Dadda" she smiled pointing at him "Momma" She pointed to the bed

"Oh dear someones done a smelly!" Tom smiled

Izzy giggled

"Come on you"

"Theres a changing unit just over there you don't mind if I watch you change her do you?" the social worker asked

"go for it" Tom said taking her to the room "whos done a little smelly" tom tickled her making he giggle.

He changed her nappy and then balanced her on his side. "My your getting big"

"Dadda momma dadda momma" She kept saying

The social worker was smiling. "Look maybe I was wrong, your be under supervision, but I can see your both good for her, just don't let us down"

"We wont" Tom smiled as he walked in.

Nikki came round and looked up to see Micheal, Sian, her two daughters and tom

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Nikki asked

"We were worried darling, how you feeling" Micheal asked

"Tired if anything im bloody shattered"

"Sorry baby…I know that's my fault"

"What about the social?"

"There dropping all the cases they have on us Nikki…"

"What did you do?"

"I became a proper dad to Izzie and stepped up"

Nikki looked at him "Really?"

"Yeah, im sorry, we need to take it in turns to get up in the night not just you im sorry"

"Its alright…come back" She said taking his hand

Sian smiled at Micheal "That means we have a free house" Sian whispered

"Apart from Madi of course"

"Yeahs shes relaxing"

"Yeahh."


	24. Chapter 24

A few weeks later and everyone was back at work and happy. Nikki had been taking it easy but this is nikki when would she ever take it easy.

Madi was in English with Miss Boston, she was holding her tummy pain was rushing through her.

The bell rang and Nikki dismissed the class, but madi stayed seated and soon it was just her and Nikki in a room.

"Madi you alright?" Nikki asked looking up

Madi shook her head

Nikki came and kneeled by her pushing the pain away "right how many weeks are you?"

"34" madi answered

"and wheres the pain?"

"there" she said rubbing her tummy

"okay what I want you to do is stand up" Nikki said

Madi held onto the table as she stood. Nikki put one of her arms around her shoulder and she put an arm around madi's waist. They walked slowly to the front of the classroom. Nikki sat her down leaning against the desk.

"get comfy so bring your knees in what ever as long as your comfy"

Madi nodded bending her legs slightly and widening them so she just relaxed.

"its so hot" madi said taking her blazer off. Nikki helped her

"I have a feeling by tomorrow morning you could have a baby in your arms" Nikki smiled

"OWWW!" Madi shouted

"contraption?"

Madi nodded "first one"

Nikki phoned sian and soon she was up here too.

"Nik?"

"Its madi, contraptions are about 10 minutes apart"

"call an ambulance?"

"not yet they wont come" nikki said

Sian nodded sitting by madi.

Nikki sat at the end of madi. "on the scale of 1 to 10 hows the pain?"

"6" Madi said panting

"Madi can I have a look to see how far your off?"

"I just want it out" Madi shouted

"is that a yes"

Madi nodded

"do you want me to break your waters or natural?" Nikki asked

"don't nik natural and your not a nurse"

"I was asking madi?"

"do you know what your doing?"

"this would be about the 400th baby ive delivered"

Both madi and sian looked at each other

"Im a trained midwife, I was an army nurse and midwife in the army obv but during my 3 year degree I delivered babies, and theres some born on base too"

Both nodded

"Go for it miss" Madi smiled

Nikki got some latex gloves on and her medical kit in her drawer.

"right madi, im going to take your shoes, trousers and underwear off"

Madi nodded

Nikki did as she said "I Apologise for this but its what I have to do" she said starting to feel "right your nearly 8cm dilated so ill just make that happen, sian pass me those three towels."

Sian did so. She threw one to just behind her and put the other two under madi.

"right madi" she smiled "you ready to deliver a baby?"

Madi nodded

Nikki induced the labour and her waters broke. "right sian phone an ambulance and madi pant sweetheart your not fully dilated yet just keep panting through the pain"

Sian came back to join them and held madi's hand

"Right madi your fully dilating so on your next contraption try and push a little sweetheart not a lot just a little push"

Madi did a little push making her gasp. "Why did I bloodywell have sex why!" Madi shouted

"Right then sweetheart next contraption push as hard as you can" Nikki smiled holding her knee

Madi screamed so loudly sweat pouring off her as she pushed so hard.

Nikki had a look "right and again madi come on you can do this sweetheart"

Madi screamed on the next contraption pushing as hard as she could

"good girl come on" nikki said as she kept pushing and stopped "good girl I can see the head another big one like that okay"

Madi nodded as she panted

"come on sweetheart you can do this"

Madi pushed again as another contraption came.

"good girl" Nikki said delivering the head "just relax a minute sweetheart as I get the shoulders out" Nikki said as she got the shoulders out of the womb.

The ambulance came in with micheal.

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"because we had it under control" sian said

"is madi giving birth"

"no shes chewing a brick what does it look like" Nikki snapped at micheal "Madi do you want pain relief"

Madi shook her head. The ambulance crew kneeled beside nikki.

"your doing the right things" they smiled at nikki

"I know im a trained midwife" nikki said "Right madi one last big push and the baby will be born"

Madi nodded as she pushed screaming.

"That's it that's it that's it" Nikki smiled as she cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a towel as she bounced it the baby started crying. Nikki smiled "you have a gorgeous little girl" nikki smiled to madi

"give her to sian" madi said looking down

"darling you can hold her" sian said

Madi nodded

"she needs to get used to you holding her if your gonna feed her"

Madi nodded as nikki laid the baby in madi's arms. Madi smiled. "hello…hello little one" she smiled

Micheal came and sat down by them.

"Any ideas on names?" Madi asked

"Leah, Emily, kate" Sian smiled

"Leah Kate that's nice" Madi smiled

Micheal nodded

"Leah Kate Diamond" Madi smiled "And that's just because she is a diamond micheal, its nothing against you"

"its alright mads I understand, it's a cute name" Micheal smiled

The ambulance crew got her sorted and left her in the classroom.


	25. Chapter 25

A week later the army were doing a training day but because it was raining they went inside

Nikki was in her camouflage wear as these were her mates but she sat in the staffroom her big black army boots curled into her as she nurse a cup a of tea.

"you alright?" Tom asked

"no if im honest I feel lousy"

"why?"

"ive got a headache and feel sick"

"you had some painkillers?"

Nikki nodded "was gonna stay at home but it's the army day"

Tom smiled

"right come on lets get down to the hall" Lorraine smiled

They all went downstairs Nikki included. She went over to the army lot.

"Corporal Boston" The general saluted

"General Marks" She saluted back

"get in line corporal" he smiled

"yes sir"

"Alright banks" She smiled hugging her best mate "hows life?"

"wicked yeah yours boston?"

"its good yeah, settled down had a baby with tom so its all good, I do miss this sometimes though"

"oh god yeah was at home with a gunshot for 6 weeks I was itching to get up and go"

"I know right you just cant sit still"

The kids and teachers were all sat in the hall silent as nikki and leanne were chatting away in line.

"BOSTON! BANKS!" The general said coming over to them "I'm aware you haven't spoken in months but can we leave the festivities until after today"

"yes sir" they both said

"Right Boston Marker you're the tallest"

Nikki walked into the centre.

"Marker fall in" Nikki saluted and stood still to attention.

"Batallion Fall in!"

They all stood in a line.

"On the right number"

Nikki started with 1 giving themselves each a number down the line.

"And left shoulder"

Nikki look left as they lined up dead straight.

"EVEN BACK, ODD FORWARD" The general said "MARCH"

Nikki marched forward with the others and stamped her foot in sucession with others.

"Batallion Attention"

All stood to attention

"March off the colour"

The whole battalion saluted and a flag march by and turned to face the front.

"Front line on the right turn, back on the left turn March!"

The flag marched to the side, as the rest marched into two lines facing each other behind the chairs.

"Right, the assult course, were gonna have boston versus banks"

"Boston im not feeling to good"

"trust me ive been feeling crap all morning banks"

"shall we just do it"

"WASN'T FOR DISCUSSION! GIVE ME FIVE"

Nikki and Leanne went to the front where the general was and gave him five press ups.

"Right your gonna run the assault cause, you ready"

Both nodded although neither were.

"3…2…1 go!"

Nikki and Leanne ran the course and nikki beat leanne by one second.

Nikki laughed "I beat you!"

"Haha it was luck missy!" leanne laughed

Nikki ran over to the side of the hall as she threw up causing the students to eurghhhh in chorus.

Leanne watched and suddenly she felt sick too and ran over doing the same

"BOSTON, BANKS. You okay?"

"No sir" they both said

"Right all students go and have a break in the playground" Micheal said intervening.

"Medic!" General shouted

"Medic roberts sir" he saluted

"Sort it"

"Right can you both sit on the floor here"

Both nikki and leanne sat on the floor

"I said you shouldn't of sweetheart" Tom said sitting by her

"I love you and I know I just wanted too tom"

"You must be Clarkson, heard a lot about you" Leanne smiled

"you must be banks"

"that's me"

"Right it seems as if you both have gone down with neuro virus"

"oh great" Nikki sighed

...

Nikki was sat by leanne "I'm gonna be sick" she said legging it to the toilet

"Leanne we will take you back to base" the medic said

Michael got a cleaner and got them to clean it all

Lorraine went after Nikki

"I didn't think you looked okay"

"I was gonna stay at home I've felt lousy all day"

"But because its army day you wanted to see your friends?"

Nikki stood up and nodded

"Go home and get some sleep"

"I will do, thankyou" nikki smiled as she took the army jacket off just leaving her green top on and camouflage trousers on

Tom came after her "you alright darling?"

"I'm going home"

"Alright darling"

-

The next morning the morning briefing was happening.

"Right lists of absences. Nikki we all know why that is, toms caught it and been poorly in the night, Holly's off school and izzie isn't in the crèche today. So that's two teachers down"

"To be honest Michael I'm not feeling to good so I may go home" Lorraine said

"Yeah me too" Sian said

"How am I supposed to run a school with no teachers"

"They can't help it if there ill Michael!"

"Suppose so, what do we do?"

"We manage with what we have okay" Lorraine said "where's Sonya"

"She's phoned in"

"Your joking right" Lorraine said as she picked up her phone and phoned Sonya "where are you...you are joking me...how could you be so stupid, you get down here right now and do your job,your not ill just get here"

Lorraine put the phone down

"Everything alright?"

"Apart from a certain sister not believing in protection I'm fine" Lorraine said sarcastically


	26. Chapter 26

It was 5 years later. Holly was 17 and doing her a-levels. Josh was nearly 17 and had finally moved in with nikki and tom. Izzie was now at school 5 years old. Tom and Nikki were engaged ready to get married.

Madi had moved on now being 22 she was in her final year of uni down in Exeter. Michael and Sian missed her very much, but had a very cute 5 year old. Michael and Sian had settled down with their adopted daughter it meant so much to all of them. Madi most it meant she could do something with her life and still see her daughter but be more of a big sister.

Lorraine had a Fiance, but this Fiance was kept well hidden from anyone at school.

Sonia didn't have the baby in the end Lorraine kind of forced her to have an abortion, but yet shes still blind to the fact that Michael has a family and will keep trying it on.

September the start of a new year for everyone. Leah and Izzie the best friends were going into year 2 at primary school. Nikki had a promotion and was now alongside tom. Nikki had been put in charge of the brand new pupil referral unit. Tom and Sian were still deputy's and Michael was still head.

They all walked into the office the first morning back.

"Morning all, I trust you all had a lovely break" Lorraine smiled

All nodded in agreement.

"So we welcome Nikki as the new head of PRU, we are looking forward to what you have to offer"

"I can't wait" Nikki smiled

"Good and that's the enthusiasm we all need, this is us now the UK's number 1 senior management team, we can do this yes"

All smiled and nodded

"And I know this is a big year for you all what with Tom and Nikki getting married in January and Sian and Michael getting married in March, I have some news to share too"

"Yeah?" Sian smiled

"I'm getting married in a month" Lorraine smiled

"Oh my god no way!" Sian and Nikki smiled

"Yupp, and I'll be part time in a few months as I also have a little one on the way" Lorraine smiled

"Oh that's great news Lorraine" Michael smiled

"Congratualtions" Tom smiled

...

Holly came bursting into the office "MOM DAD I PASSED!"

"Well done darling" Nikki smiled going over and hugging her

"Passed what?" Lorraine smiled

"Driving" Tom smiled

"That's brilliant well done you"

"Next up is car" Holly smiled

"Haha next up is part time job missy so you can afford a car"

Holly smiled "Yeah true"

"But for now I will put you on a share on my car"

"Yay thanks mom!"

"No worries" She smiled

Holly ran off.

"Bless her" sian smiled

Nikki kissed tom "shes growing up far to quickly"

"then again so is Izzie" tom said

"I know" Nikki said "feeling old"

"You've got plenty of life left in you" Lorraine smiled

"True…I think I'll draw the line at another baby" Nikki laughed

"well you better use protection then" Michael giggled

Sian and Michael shared a kiss.

"I can think of something amazing we can do later" Michael smiled

"hmmm im thinking the same thing" sian smiled

...

Nikki was teaching the class the next morning. This class had holly and Josh in it.

Holly's phone started vibrating in the class. "Miss can I go to the toilet"

"Quickly holly"

Holly picked up her bag too

"Why you taking your bag too?"

Holly looked at her mom "I need to" she whispered

"oh right okay be as quick as you can"

Holly walked out and as soon as she was out of view she picked up the phone and legged it.

"Holly, im outside you ready for this"

"yeah deffo, im so excited"

"That's good im by the school gates."

Holly smiled as she reached the car and got in.

...

It had reached lunchtime and nikki was quite concerned that holly hadn't returned. She tried ringing her phone but it was off.

"Tom holly went out my lesson and shes not come back"

"eh? How did she go?"

"she went to the toilet supposedly"

"and shes done a runner?"

"yupp"

"Dad where's holly?" Josh asked

"You don't know either?"

"no"

"that girl I swear shes 17 and she acts bloody 21, she didn't even eat breakfast this morning, god knows if shes had lunch"

Holly got out the car at the school and smiled as she ran upstairs to the toilet, when she was caught by sian and michael.

"your parents are really worried about you"

"why im 17"

"go and see them now" Sian said holding michael

Holly sighed and went upto them.

"there you are! First you lie to me and then you disappear off the face of the earth for god knows how long"

"Don't shout at me…please" she said getting quieter as she held onto the wall

"Where have you been?"

"somewhere" holly said

"WHERE?"

"Nikki leave it" Tom said

"NO I WANT TO KNOW WHERE SHE WENT WHAT WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN SCHOOL?"

Holly then dropped to the floor.

"get up" Nikki sighed "yes well done fantastic drama"

"don't be bloody evil" Tom said "Shes generally fainted" tom said picking her up and taking her into his classroom.

Nikki walked in and kneeled by her rocking her "holly…holly…tom can you get me a fizzy drink and a chocolate bar please"

"everything alright?" sian asked walking in with michael

"no shes fainted"

"where did she go?"

"your guess is as good as mine" Nikki said stroking hollys hair as she woke a bit moaning out "holly?"

"mom"

"don't try and talk have you eaten anything"

Holly shook her head

"Tom's gone to get you some sugar you need to eat and drink this to get you going and then we need to get a proper meal inside you"

"I'll get Maggie to save a plate for her" Sian smiled

"cheers sian that would be great" Nikki smiled

Michael went with sian.

"so I fell asleep last night"

"yeah mr tired!"

"how about tonight" he smiled putting his hands up her shirt tickling her skin

Sian giggled

"or now?"

"Michael were at work" Sian giggled "and I need to speak to Maggie"

"meet me in my office in 10 minutes, Very important meeting to attend"

Sian giggled "fine" she smiled going downstairs.

Tom came back to holly and nikki. "here"

Nikki gave her the chocolate bar and drink and she started to eat and drink it.

"im sorry I shouted at you and im sorry I thought you were faking fainting"

"its okay mom"

"Where did you go?" Tom asked sitting by nikki

"look in my bag it will give you a lot of answers…the late nights on Tuesday and Thursday….and everything"

Nikki stood up getting her bag and looking in it she pulled out a drawstring bag.

"please be careful…" Holly said

Nikki opened the bag and looked inside. She pulled out a pair of pointe shoes and a leotard, tights and skirt.

"you are joking right?" Nikki asked

"No…I had an audition today…I don't want to be a journalist, or anything to do with English"

"that's fine…you have your P.E"

"No you don't get it…I don't want to be you mom…I want to be me and this is me"

"What about your cadets?"

"I'm still at cadets…to keep you happy…I hate it"

Nikki shoved everything back in the drawstring bag and put it in her classroom bin.

"nikki whats the problem with her being a dancer?"

"you cant do that mom!"

"watch me…I just have" Nikki said walking out

"theres a meal for you in the canteen sweetheart, just so your aware I don't have an issue"

"thanks tom" holly smiled

Tom went after Nikki in the staffroom in front of all the teachers "seriously your trying to force your life on hers…that's really unfair"

"oh what would you know tom"

"I know that if you don't stop this stupid attitude you won't just lose your daughter"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm holly's side…you destroy her dreams…consider yourself single"

"FINE!" Nikki shouted at him

"so what you gonna do?"

Nikki took her ring off and put it on the table "hows that for an answer" Nikki said walking off and out the staffroom, everyone looking on shocked


	27. Chapter 27

The next day was Thursday. It was nearly end of school. Nikki went down to Holly's classroom.

"Can I have holly please"

Holly got up and walked out

"your to come to me at the end of the day…your not going to dance"

"you're a cow I hate you"

"well maybe I live in the real world"

Holly sighed going back in.

End of the day came and Holly went to Nikki. "Right you can do your homework whilst I finish up"

"no"

"pardon?"

"you heard…no"

"sit and do your homework"

"NO!"

"Right why?"

"because im supposed to be somewhere else"

"what that poxy dancing school"

"yeah to you maybe"

"your not doing it!"

"I am…and theres nothing you can do to stop me. I've been offered a place at the Scottish royal ballet…and I've taken it…I start in September…im not going to uni. This is my life not yours" Holly said leaving Nikki and going to dance

Nikki descended into tears after she left. Sian saw her.

"nikki you alright"

"im fine"

"look this holly situation"

"stay out of it sian"

"no…"

"ive told her to come and talk to you" Michael said coming in

"well im not sharing it"

"your private life I all over the school…everyone knows"

"what because I don't want her to go to ballet school? Great"

"but your been a cow about it"

"look you want the truth? FINE!" Nikki said not realising tom was at the door. "My best mate was a ballet dancer in London at the royal ballet, we were all routing for her…she'd been gone 3 months, now my mate was a size 14. She came back a Christmas and clothes barely fit he, she'd gone beyond the size 0. 3 months…that's all it took, for mental illnesses to set in, for the food disorders to come along and by easter she was dead, do you think I want this for holly?"

Both Sian and Michael looked down. Tom came over to her.

"this is whats worrying you isn't it…you don't want to lose her?" tom whispered

Nikki nodded welling up a bit.

"Sian come on leave them alone" Michael smiled pulling her to his office and locking the door kissing her pushing her against the door.

Sian giggled responding lots.

Michael got her bottom half undressed, sian did the same.

They went over to the sofa kissing passionately and started the event there and then.

Tom held nikki tightly "why don't you talk to her darling"

"I cant she wont listen"

"she will…just talk to her"

"I cant watch her dance"

"why not"

"because holly's not actually my daughter"

Part

"What?" Tom asked

"Holly's mum is louise…my best mate, she had a baby before ballet school, she left me to look after holly…after 6 months I couldn't cope and she was taken away from me, I called her mine…as that's all shes known, so yes she is my daughter but shes not actually mine…only izzie is mine"

"And she doesn't know this"

"oh yeah like im gonna tell her im not your mum but your real mums dead, yeah that's gonna go down well"

"I want you to tell holly everything…I want you both going out tonight"

Nikki nodded

Soon the evening came and Nikki took Holly to an Italian restraunt. Nikki was shaking.

"mom you okay?" Holly asked as they sat down

"there is a reason why ive brought you here tonight"

Holly nodded as they both ordered

"What is it mom?" she asked after

"don't hate me for this, just hear me out im going to tell you everything"

Holly nodded "okay" she said with a bit of shakiness

Nikki breathed out "I know where you get your dancing from its in your genes" Nikki said

Holly nodded listening

"there is something you should…something perhaps I shouldn't of kept away from…I told tom earlier…and he suggested this, but I think nows the time to say it holly…"

"say what? What are you hiding?"

"im not your real mom" Nikki said looking down

"What? Well who is?" Holly said getting angry

"this is your mom" she said pulling out a photo of a lady which was a spitting image of holly in ballet clothes. Holly looked at it "my moms a ballet dancer"

"yeah…she was"

"where is she now? Why did you lie to me?" holly asked really wanting to know and crying a bit

"just listen to me, I don't want to put you off ballet…just listen to me"

Holly nodded

"you were a month old…louise, That's your mom, she was 18…just like you would be…she got a place at the royal ballet school and everyone was very excited for her. She went off leaving you in mine and moms care…Michael never knew we had you you were such a quiet baby and you were kept at my grandmas."

Holly nodded

"Louise came back at Christmas…she'd lost a hell of a lot of weight…her bones were sticking through her skin, she wasn't well. To put it blankly…she was mental…3 months and she had turned mental…and was very ill"

Holly nodded listening as there meals came she started eating.

"she went back to school in January…next time me and you saw her was when she was lying in hospital"

"What happened?"

"she wasn't eating…she had a mental breakdown and could barely walk, it messed with her head so much holly. And later that day she wrote her will…and overnight she passed away in her sleep" nikki said welling up a lot at this point.

Holly held out her hand and held nikkis hand.

"2 weeks later was the

will reading…I still remember my part"

"what was it?"

"To Nicola Boston the most faithful friend I ever had, I leave holly…my baby girl look after and lead her in the right direction I know you will. Let her follow her dreams…but if she goes into ballet help her…don't let her end up like her mom…Ill be back in a minute" Nikki said walking out and just breaking down outside

Holly got the money out of nikki's purse and paid. She'd asked for the meals to take home and got everything and went outside. "I used your money to pay they've put it into boxes so we can sit on the sea front and eat it alright…a restraunts a bit much yeah"

Nikki looked at holly and put her jacket on. She smiled at holly "thankyou darling"

"Mom im not mad at you…I understand now…your scared that because you lost your best friend and you see her in me everyday your gonna lose me…well its not gonna happen…as I want to live at home"

Nikki nodded sitting on a bench on the sea front.

"Just one thing mom" Holly said sitting by her

"Whats that darling"

"That whole thing…did you make it up about you getting raped and that"

"no holly…I did get raped and I did conceive but I aborted…"

Holly nodded "come on lets go home and have some food"

Nikki nodded and went with her.


	28. Chapter 28

It was a week later and nikki and holly were acting like proper mom and daughter.

"Nikki fancy coming out with me and sian to the pub tonight?" Lorraine asked

"oh yes please" Nikki smiled "need a decent night out"

"8pm" Lorraine smiled

Tom came over "you off out tonight?"

"yeah hope that's okay darling?"

"Cause it is no worries, ill get izzie to bed darling"

"thanks baby"

"its okay I know you need this"

"I do" Nikki smiled holding him

"Go have some fun darling"

Nikki, Lorraine and Sian were having a massive giggle at the pub that evening.

"Oh my tom can get like that" Nikki giggled

"What? Be all protective over the food shop"

"hell yeah he wont let me pack a thing, it has to be done toms way" Nikki laughed downing the rest of her 6th Malibu and coke.

"Michael isn't to bothered…only thing is cold have to be with cold and so on" Sian smiled downing her vodka and coke

"My boyfriend don't really care he would rather stand and tickle me constantly"

"oh god jez used to do that" Sian laughed

Nikki got another round in and some vodka shots for her and sian.

"Does squash count as a shot?" Lorraine smiled

"unfortunately not" Nikki giggled "cheers sian"

"cheers nik" Sian giggled as they both shot it back.

"You two planning to get wasted…you do have a job to do tomorrow"

"I knowwww, haven't been out in soooo long" Nikki smiled as she was getting louder and words slurring "Neeeed a pint" Nikki smiled going to get one

"Ohhhh shes mixing…brave girl" Lorraine smiled

They continued getting very drunk apart from Lorraine who was on soft drinks because of the baby.

"Whats the time?"

"one am…" Lorraine said

"Sh*t I best get back" Nikki slurred picking up her keys

"Your not driving" Lorraine said

"try and stop me" Nikki winged and slurred

"Im taking you both home come on"

Lorraine got them both giggling into her car.

"you two are fully drunk"

"Were not" Nikki laughed slurring as her hand flopped from her head

Sian laughed

Lorraine dropped them both off and went back to her house. Both stumbled up the garden to there house. Sian managed to get the key in laughing at nikki struggling. Soon avery annoid tom opened the door.

...

Sian got in and went straight upstairs to bed. Nikki walked in feeling quite sick.

"Where have you been?"

"pub…god your dam sexy" Nikki said falling into him

Tom pushed her up holding her arms "Your completely wasted"

"Immmm nottttt" She slurred

"Yes you are" Tom said "Its flipping half one on a school night"

"sorry mom" Nikki slurred

Tom sighed "I cant believe you I trusted you!"

Nikki threw up all over tom. Tom was less than impressed and got her on the sofa and covered her in a blanket putting a bucket by her "good night nik" Tom said going upstairs and changing.

Next morning, holly came downstairs and saw the state nikki was in. Nikki was fully hungover she'd been awake most the night and was covered in sick.

Holly went and smacked her round the face.

"Mmmmmmm" Nikki moaned waking

"Mom you're a mess!" Holly moaned

"go away" She said putting a pillow over her face

"No you've got school"

Tom came down stairs "Holly let me" Tom said pulling nikki upstairs and shoving her into a cold shower. She shivered like mad and ended up collapsing into tears sliding down just letting the water drench her.

Tom noticed and turned it off. He took off her jacket and t-shirt and put a towel around her.

"Im sorry" She cried

"Its alright it happened"

"im such a crap person…fiance, mom…teacher"

"nikki your not crap…we all have moments"

"What where we get completely wasted and then throw up all over ourselves all night…ive upset you ive upset holly I know"

Tom sighed

"but you don't understand…I needed it yeah im hanging like a b**ch this morning, but I needed it…I needed to let loose I needed too"

"I know…but theres letting loose and letting go darling…come on I'll help you get changed"

"im not an invalid because im hungover tom" Nikki sighed getting out and going into her own room.

Soon later Nikki was sat in the staffroom by tom after having some paracetemol.

"You are brave this morning missy!" Lorriane smiled coming in

"Don't I'm hanging like a b**ch I swear" Nikki smiled

"You drank so much last night and you mixed you idiot" Lorriane laughed

"Did i? I also chucked all over tom and several times on myself"

"delightful" Lorraine smiled

"Oh it really wasn't…my dressing gown had just been washed en all" Tom said

"Well remember for my wedding we want sober" Lorraine laughed

Sian came in "god my head"

"join the club sian" Nikki smiled

"Im in michaels bad books, puked all over the bed"

"ooooh" all three of them said

"yupp…oh well it was worth it"

"Assembly in five"

They all went down to assembly and did there registers. Nikki was stood by Sian.

"Nik you alright?"

"Fine yeah" Nikki smiled

"you look really pale"

"Nah im okay" She smiled placing a hand on her tummy.

"Alcohol…Say no…Drugs say no! this is a serious problem and it starts from here…say no to anything, if you say no you are been respected, go out have one drink don't drink to the obsessive or you may end up doing things your regret and pay for it the next morning" Michael preached at the front of the assembly

Nikki held her mouth as she legged it out the hall and down to the toilets. Sian was in hot pursuit.

"is this still the alcohol?"

"Yeah" Nikki said leaning over

Sian rubbed her back as Lorraine came in

"she alright?"

"no, its still the alcohol"

"Right get her down to medical room okay"

Sian nodded helping her up and leading her down to the medical room and straight into the toilet. Michael saw them and went in.

"What happened?"

"Alcohol poisoning"

"really" Michael rolled his eyes

"Yes Michael from last night its still in her system"

"Right well get better and ill see you tomorrow"


	29. Chapter 29

It was a week later and lorraines wedding day had arrived, the women were all over at lorraines and the men over at toms.

"Its nice to see you mate" Tom smiled

"Likewise" He smiled back

"You may get a bit of slack today" Tom said

"Has Lorraine not told anyone"

"Nope…you're the secret lover"

"Oh god help me"

"Don't worry im sure it will be fine"

...

"So are we getting any hints?" Sian giggled

"Nope not until the alter" Lorriane smiled

"Awwwh come on!" Nikki smiled

"You two need to stay sober today okay, and have a laugh" Lorraine smiled

"We will im sure"

"That's good then"

...

The guys were at the church and welcoming everybody in and getting them seated. Tom was with the groom having a laugh and joke. Leah and Izzie were flower girls and Madi had come up and was looking after the girls with holly.

Soon enough the flower girl and Sian and Nikki the bridesmaids were heading down the aisle.

"How she looking mate?" He asked Tom

"Top notch mate top notch" Tom smiled as he saw Nikki and Lorraine behind her

Sian moved into the front row chairs and sat by nikki.

"Your looking gorgeous darling"

"thankyou" Lorraine smiled

Her dress was at least 9,000 pound covered in diamonds and sequins that fit her slimline body. The bridesmaid dress were reaching the 5000 barrier and were a blue with sequins, and were also slimline.

Sian smiled with nikki as she looked up.

It came to the exchange of the rings and they turned to face one and other. He still had his back to sian and Nikki

I, Lorraine Donnegan, take you to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

I, Jeremy Diamond, take you to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

Sian looked up and got up out of her seat walking out the church. Nikki was in hot pursuit as there shoes clanked up the quiet church.

Sian ran out and threw up in hysterics.

"Sian?" Nikki asked rubbing her back

"I cant do it" Sian cried "His my ex husband…I divorced him for cheating on me…now I know who he was cheating with" Sian cried

"Oh sian" Nikki said hugging her

"Why couldn't she of told me" Sian cried "I wouldn't of minded ive moved on, but it's the morality"

"I know sian I know…"

Madi ran outside with Leah.

"You too?"

"That piece of scum!" Madi said putting leah down

"Madi don't use words like that in front of your sister…but yes I agree"

"mommy whats a piece of scum?"

"Don't worry darling" Sian smiled

"We need to get through today…okay we can do it…im on your side girls alright"

They nodded

"Madi, take leah back inside. Lets get you cleaned up sian"

They all went back in and sian and Nikki went to the toilet.

"I've stained my dress, lorraines gonna go mad"

"you haven't stained it, it will come out with a bit of water" Nikki said getting some tissue and water and dabbing the dress. "Right your make up"

Nikki dabbed her eyes and reapplied it.

"If you want to cry come and find me for a hug…its gonna be a long day for you"

"Thanks Nikki"

...

Lorraine and Jez were now on there way to the reception.

"Why did you bridesmaids run?"

"Ive no idea and im not impressed"

"Look lets just have a nice day yeah"

Lorraine nodded

"I will pull them to one side and ask them after the meal though"

"that's fine"

The meal was soon over sian and Nikki had been having a laugh and it was the speeches time.

Lorraine went over to them before the speeches.

"Why did you two leave the church?"

"Because I went after sian"

"And I went because I chucked up outside…you should of told me you were marrying my ex-husband"

"no because then you wouldn't of been bridesmaid or would of come"

"So you expect me to just sit and watch you get married…fat chance"

Lorraine sighed going back over to her seat.

Tom made his very funny speech and then sat down

Jez stood up "Right im first for the speech I think" he smiled

Sian and Madi got up.

"No don't leave…Yes sian…we had our disagreements, yes madi I chucked you out…but were all here for one reason today to celebrate mine and lorraines marriage."

"Scum that's what you are" Madi said through gritted teeth

"Madi…don't do this"

"Mommy whys madi being like that"

Jez looked at leah…

"Its alright darling" Sian said picking her up "Its fine…do your speech we will wait outside" Sian said walking out with madi and leah.

Jez sighed "I want to right wrongs…I want to start my life again properly with the woman I love the most"

Sian was listening and just burst into tears. Madi held her. "It will be okay…wheres Michael?"

"his on top table he cant exactly leave" Sian sighed

The reception soon came and sian pulled Jez out into the gardens with Madi, Nikki was in hot pursuit along with tom and michael.

"I HATE YOU JEZ!" Sian screamed at him "WAS THIS ALL A GOOD LAUGH WAS IT"

"No sian…it wasn't"

"OH YEAH BET YOU WERE TOTALLY IN ON IT, WERE YOU SHAGGING HER WHEN OUR MARRIAGE ENDED?"

Jez smacked her round the face. Nikki came running over and punched him in the face sending him to the ground "No one slaps my best mate"

Jez sat up blood pouring from his nose as he stood up. Nikki grabbed his package.

"You're a slimey scumbag, and I hope for your sake you keep Lorraine happy…or there wont be a safe place for you to hide comprenday?"

Jez nodded quickly "I can chop off you small carrot and two petit pois with a spoon…don't even test me" She said letting go

Sian ran over to Michael and kissed him.

"Lorraine will be invited to our wedding…you wont be"

"Same with me" Nikki said

Lorraine ran over to Jez "You alright?"

"im fine" Jez said

"Look can we not just sort this out…this is supposed to be my special day and you two are ruining it"

"Fine…we will go home them" Michael said

"No…I don't want you to do that"

"You should of told me Lorraine…I thought we were friends…you lied to me" Sian said

"Sian…" Lorraine said

"No save the sunshine Lorraine…me and michael were going home with leah and madi…I don't wish to stay here" Sian said walking to the exit.

Lorraine looked at her and ran after her lifting her dress up.

"don't go" Lorraine said

"You've left me no choice Lorraine" sian sniffed "his my ex-husband…when I see him I still have feelings okay, I cant stand it to see him marrying another woman" Sian cried

"I understand that"

"no I don't think you do…how many men have you had where he shags someone else instead of you bearing in mind your married how would you feel if he started shagging me?"

"I would feel angry, annoid, possibly devorce"

"this is what happened to me and jez…he was shagging you"

Lorraine nodded "Alright can we just leave it please"

Sian nodded "But were going home" She weakly smiled

...

Monday Morning had arrived over Greenock. In the senior management meeting a pact was made.

"We keep our personal lives and professional lives separate, what happened at the weekend sunk in, and I think we just need to move on now" Lorraine said

Everyone agreed

"moving on is what we will do for the future will remain in our own hands" Nikki added

"this is where what has happened stops, a it begins"

"A new door opening and another closing?" Sian asked quietly

"Exactly, we rule the school"

"and we whisper words of wisdom to students…let it be"


	30. Thanks!

**Hey,**

**thankyou so much for reading this fic, it was quickly updated and finished because It was one I wrote a long time ago. I hope you enjoyed it thankyou all for the lovely comments.**

**check out my other fanfics too! :)**

**thanks**

**rosie x**


End file.
